Mending a Tattered Heart
by Shiori Kitsune
Summary: Inuyasha in a band, sad and picked on by the guys at his school. But when he meets a girl that is in a band with his best friend and that is more depressed then himself, will he mend her broken heart. Will love blossom between the two bands. IK, SM, KA. H
1. What a Wake Up Call

^_^ Hope you like this story. I did change the character's personality a little but don't worry they are still going to be the same. ^_^ So I hope you likes my story.

Summary: Inuyasha in a band, sad and picked on by the guys at his school. But when he meets a girl that is in a band with his best friend and that is more depressed then himself, will he mend her broken heart. Will love blossom between the two bands.

"talking"

'thinking'

~singing~

(Time and place)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Mending a Tattered Heart_**

Chapter 1: What a Wake UP Call

It was another Monday morning, and a young girl was waking up from her bed at she heard her alarm go off. She got out of bed and got dressed, she wore a light blue summer dress with Daisies on them, since those are her favorite flowers. She fixed her hair into a side ponytail, and got her light sandals and headed out her door.

She walked into another room to see her little 4-year-old brother Shippou was still asleep in bed. 'He is just like daddy sometimes.' the little girl giggled at the thought that she had. "Hey Shippou get up it is time for school." She shook him slightly. "Oh all right." Shippou grumbled as he got out of bed and got dressed. 

He wore a deep blue T-shirt with deep blue shorts. He got his deep blue Vans and brushed his dust red hair and pulled it in a high ponytail. When he was finished he rubbed his forest green eyes and looked at his big sister. "Why don't you take a little nap while I wake up daddy." The girl told him sweetly, Shippou looked happy and jumped back into bed to take a small nap.

She walked out the door and opened another door. She looked in with her chocolate brown eyes. There she saw the man she calls 'daddy' still asleep in his bed. She crept closer and counted to 3. "1…2…3!!!!!!" she screamed out and jumped on him. 

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!RIN!! I'M UP!!" the 18 year old young man yelled as he tried to get the little 5 year old off of him. "Daddy Inuyasha you must get up. Rin and Shippou are ready to go to school now." Inuyasha just looked at the little girl and smiled. 'Damn Rin and Shippou love school. And boy, do I hate it, ever since Kikyo left me.' Inuyasha thought sadly.

Rin looked at Inuyasha sadly; she did not like it when he gets sad. "Daddy Inuyasha why do you look so melancholy?" she asked titling her head to the side. "Its nothing Rin. Where is Shippou?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around his room for the little guy. "Oh Rin told him to take a nap before we leave." Rin informed smiling sweetly again. 

"Oh okay, well go get something for you and Shippou to eat while I get dressed, alright." Inuyasha smiled down and looked down with his deep soft violet eyes at her and patted her head. She gave him a big cheerful grin and headed out of his room. 

Inuyasha got out of bed and went to get dressed. He wore a red T-shirt with a black hooded sweater, he took his long black hair that reached passed his lower back and stiffed into the hood. He wore black Dickies and black and white Convers. He also had on a spike post ring choker. 

He headed downstairs only to find that Rin had left him some breakfast ready for him to eat. As he reached the kitchen table he saw Shippou already up and sitting at the table with Rin waiting for him so they can eat together. 

****

(20 minutes later)

Inuyasha, Rin, and Shippou picked up their dishes and washed them. Rin washed while Shippou dried them and Inuyasha put them away. Then the two got their things ready and headed out the door on their way to school. Rin got her backpack and folder and gave Shippou his backpack while Inuyasha got his folder.

They walked for a while in silence, until Rin stopped and picked up some flowers that were growing next to her school. She got six Dasies and put four of them in her hair and handed one Shippou and one to Inuyasha. He bent down, smiled and took it from her and put it in his folder. "Thanks Rin. Now everytime I open my folder I will remember you." Rin just smiled cheerfully and kissed his cheek and ran into her school to her class.

Inuyasha then turned to Shippou and patted him on the head. "Have a good time at school Shippou. I'll see you guys later." Inuyasha told him as he stood up straight. "Okay, I will see you later. Bye." Shippou ran to his class before he was late.

Inuyasha smiled and turned and was on his way to his school that was only a couple of blocks away. Inuyasha just kept his head down in a daze trying to figure out why did Kikyo play with his heart the way she did. 

He was not looking where he was going until he dumped into someone. "Oh I am so sorry." The person said. "No, I am sorr…" he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw what he thought was Kikyo. He stared at the girl for a while. When she looked at him he glared at her since he thought it was Kikyo. The girl looked surprised that someone she did not know was glaring.

Just as she was about to say something about it Inuyasha just walked passed 'Kikyo' and continued walked to school in a bad mood.

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(In school)

Inuyasha walked to his locker and waited for his two best friends to come. He waited for a while and when he was about to leave he heard, "Yo, Inuyasha!" when he turned he saw Miroku his best friend and the drummer and vocals for the band they have created. Miroku has short black hair that he keeps in short ponytail and violet eyes. He wore a black shirt with a deep purple button up shirt that was unbuttoned and some black Dickies and black Vans. He also had on a deep purple glove with deep blue prayer beads around it.

Then his other best friend Kouga joined. He has long black hair that he keeps in a high ponytail and his eyes are royal blue. He wore deep green T-shirt with black Dickies and black Vans, with matching wristbands and sweatband. He was the bass guitar player and vocals. Inuyasha was the electric guitar player and lead vocals.

"Hey Inuyasha guess what?" a very excited Miroku stated. "Oh Inuyasha you are going to love this." Kouga informed. "Well if you will tell me I will let you know if I like it or not." Inuyasha said with impatientness. 

"Well you know that I have been working at Club D for a while now." Miroku asked happily. "Yes Miroku I know. We play there from time to time." Inuyasha reassured him. "Well guess who owns it now….ME!!!" the last part he yelled out. 

Inuyasha's jaw dropped, literally. 'Miroku! A guy who can not keep his hands away from any girl, owns Club D now. DAMN!!!' Inuyasha thought, "What is going on? And why is Inuyasha's jaw on the floor?" a voice came from behind the guys.

They all looked behind and saw two girls standing there. One has long goldish brown hair that she kept in a high ponytail with light violet eyes that held hot pink eye shadow. She wore a hot pink T-shirt with black writing that says 'I Love You, I Love You Not'; she also wore black Dickies shorts that reached past her knees. She had on hot pink low top Convers and striped hot pink and black knee high socks. Also she had on an Old English letter 'S' necklace.

The other has long red hair that she kept in to pigtails with light green eyes. She wore a stripe deep blue and black off the shoulder short leave shirt with black shirt with deep blue ribbons. She also wore black platform slip on's with a gothic kittie on it, and on her ankle was an anklet with deep blue and black hearts charms.

"Oh hey my beloved Sango." Miroku swooned as she inched closer to the girls with the goldish brown hair. "Miroku you better take that hand away before I rip it off." Sango stated as she gave him a death glare. All Miroku could do was step back. 

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha have been best friends since they were in dippers. Then Kouga and Ayame came in and they became fast friends since they were the biggest outcast in the whole school. The school knows them as the misfits.

"Oh hey Sango, Ayame. Oh Inuyasha mouth is on the ground because Miroku told us that he now owns Club D." Kouga informed as he smiled sweetly at Ayame making her blush a little. "Oh really so that means that we guys can play there anytime you want?" Ayame asked turning her head away from Kouga so he won't see her blush.

"Yeah, we can." Miroku smiled happily putting an arm on Sango's shoulder. "Hey if we ever find a third for our band, can we play also?" Sango asked taking Miroku's arm off her shoulder glaring at him again. This time Inuyasha snapped out of his shock, "Sure, I mean you guys are great. So why not."

Sango just smiled and walked away followed by Ayame. Miroku and Kouga just watched as the girls left, Inuyasha on the other hand just looked closely at his two friend's faces. "Shit, why don't you guys just tell them that you guys are in love with them already. You guys look like love sick puppies." Inuyasha in formed them and mocked the faces they were making.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well this is the end for this story at the moment. I hope you likes it, I am here to make you guys happy. ^_^ So please reviews please. I will write the other chapters soon. 


	2. The New Girl

^_^ Hey I am back with the other chapter. I am sorry if any of you get confused when who is speaking, but don't worry I will change that. I hope you likes my story so far. I am having a great time writing it.

Well here we go. On with the story.

**__**

Mending a Tattered Heart.

**__**

Chapter 2: The New Girl.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Fuck Inuyasha, you can stop with the faces." Kouga yelled scaring Miroku in the process. "And I don't like Ayame. She is just my friend." Kouga in formed while blushing a little. 

"Yeah Inuyasha. At least we like girls that are pretty. Not like that bitch you were with." Miroku stated not looking away from the spot Sango was.

Inuyasha as not seeing red, clenching his fists open and closed, glaring at Miroku for that remark. And in the back you could see Kouga slapping his forehead repeating, "Bad move Miroku. Bad Move."

Inuyasha crept closer to his friend. Miroku not knowing what was going on turned only to see the scariest thing ever. Inuyasha was giving his the spookiest grin and said between his teeth. "If you don't take that back, I will tell Sango that you want to…" 

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry don't tell beautiful Sango anything that will prevent her from being with me." Miroku stopped Inuyasha in mid sentence and groveled at his feet.

Inuyasha just took a deep breath and said, "Come on guys, let's go to class." And with that the three guys went to their first class, which they have together along with the two girls. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

(In Class) 

The five friends sat together in the back away from the rest of the class, which held the different kinds of groups. 

There was the preppy group, that held Naraku, the king of all assholes. His long black wavy hair done up nicely with his deep red eyes looking at every girl to see which he has not had. He wore anything expensive, always wanting to show that he has money.

Next is Hiten, and Juuroumaru. These two guys are Naraku's lackeys; they do anything he asks then to do. Hiten is he has long black hair that he always keeps in a long low braid. His eyes are dark red that held greed in them. Wore clothes similar to Naraku. 

Then there is Juuroumaru, silent does not say much, but is very brutal. His long pink-purple hair hung loosely behind him and his bangs almost hiding his light green eyes. Wore anything that is light green or dark. 

Also there are the girls in that group. There was Kagura, pretty, smart, but a pain in the ass. She always wants everything her way. Her black hair is in a bun with two white feathers in it, her eyes, a pink-red also she always had a mischievous grin. Wore silk all the time.

Then there is Yura, coy, seductive, and slutty, with an annoying obsession with hair. Short black hair with a red bandana, eyes of red-purple with red eye shadow and red lipstick. Always wore short really leather skirts with a shirt that shows way too much cleavage. She is always trying to show what she had that other girls don't have.

Last there is Kikyo, beautiful to all the guys at school, every guy trying to date her, every girl wanting to be her. Her long straight hair hung loosely behind her, her eyes of deep blue that held no emotion what so ever. She only cares for herself and her popularity. She wears clothes that show she also has money, so she always buys the most beautiful things.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

(Back of class)

Inuyasha watched Kikyo walk into the room. He watched with sad heartbroken eyes as she hugged and kissed Naraku. He watched everything she did, but then his train of thought was disrupted when the bell rang to begin with school. He looked to the side to see that his friends were sitting and talking to each other, so he just laid his head down on his desk to get some sleep.

"Hey guys do you think Inuyasha is going to be okay? I mean, Kikyo is a bitch and messed with him a lot." Ayame asked as she looked at Inuyasha, who had his head down looking like he was asleep.

"I just don't know Ayame. He has not been himself every since he was with her and when she dumped him." Miroku stated as he lifted one hand to his chin to think. The group all of a sudden became quit sad, since their good friend has now become quit and depressed.

But their train of thought was interrupted when the teacher walked into the room and to his desk. He turns to face the class and began to speak.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

(In front of the class)

"Hello everyone, I hope everyone had a good weekend. Mr. Inutaisho, please remove your hood." The teacher spoke happily, but he noticed that no one was paying attention to him they were looking at the person who was standing behind him. The teacher turned to see whom it was.

"Oh hello, are you new to my class?" he asked and all the person could do was nod. "Well do you mind taking off your hood, there is no hood or hats in my class." The teacher told the person as he looked at the person's schedule.

When the new person took off the hood all you could hear was gasping sound coming from the girls and whistling sounds coming from the guys. "What is your name?" the teacher asked.

"Kagome." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

(With Inuyasha)

He was barely falling asleep when he hear whistling sounds, and heard a sweet voice say, "Kagome." He looked up to his friends to ask what was going on. But what he saw was that his friends were looking at something interesting in front of the class. When he looked he was in a big state of shock.

There was the girl he bumped into on his way to school the girl he thought was 'Kikyo'. But as he got a better look he noticed a few things, for one her hair was midnight black with icy blue highlights and was longer then Kikyo's hair. He did not see her eyes when he bumped into her, nor could he see them here since her bangs were covering them.

He took in what she was wearing, a black sweater with Jack Skelington from the Nightmare Before Christmas. The sleeves were up to her elbows, as she showed off her two black wristbands with the picture of Gir from Invader Zim. One was Gir in his Puppy Suit; the other was Gir riding a piggy. She also had on some black Dickies and black Converse.

Inuyasha then noticed that the teacher was pointing to the empty seat that was right beside him, by the window. He watched as she walked to that seat and sit down not once looking up. 

'I think when I yelled at her for looking like Kikyo she put her hood on and hid her eyes. Why didn't I see her eyes, I want to know what color they are. Hmm, probably brown or some shit.' And with that Inuyasha went back to sleep waiting for lunch to come.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

(Lunch)

Lunch, Inuyasha's favorite subject. The only time he loved Mondays, for it was pizza Monday at Shikon High. He got his slices of pizza and headed to his table where Miroku, Kouga, Sango, and Ayame were already at eating and waiting for him.

"I JUST LOVE PIZZA MONDAY!!" Inuyasha yelled out as he sat down next to Miroku and Sango. He chows down his slices making it look like he didn't even chew them.

"So Sango, dearest? When are you going to find the other person for your band? I am dying to know who you get." Miroku sheepishly grinned at the thought of another beautiful girl in the group. 

"I don't know. I was thinking of having auditions in my garage today." Sango stated, but when she saw the evil grin Miroku was making, she just had to hit him upside the head. She knew what he was thinking. 

"Down boy." Kouga laughed as Miroku was still grinning evilly. "Hey one of these days why don't we all play together." Kouga informed looking to his friends and the still grinning Miroku.

"Yeah, that is a good idea. Let's try someday at Club D." Ayame interjected smiling happily to Kouga. 'Man, Kouga is such a hotty. WHAT!! NO!!' Ayame fought with herself.

As the group enjoyed lunchtime, something caught Inuyasha's eye. When he look to his left, he saw the new girl named 'Kagome' walked to the auditorium. He watched as she walked with her head down, she had her hood back on, he still could not see her eyes. In her arms she held three thin notebooks, one black, one red, one dark blue. 

'Where is she going? Wait why do I even care?' he thought, but he was not getting an answer he got up and followed anyways, wanting to know what the hell she is up to.


	3. Sings Like an Angel

If any of you are wondering, Rin and Shippou are not Inuyasha and Kikyo's kids. They are more like foster kids, don't worry I will explain everything in the story so don't worry I wont leave you hanging. ^_^

I am so happy that all of you likes me story. ^_^ I will be writing another story real soon.

****

Mending a Tattered Heart

Chapter 3: Sings Like an Angel

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Oh I am so glad that the auditorium is empty. I wonder if they gave a guitar.' A young girl though as she walked in looking for a guitar and with her luck she found one. It was a very pretty red and black guitar, she plucked a string to see if it was tuned and to her surprise it was. 'Lucky me. Kagome, old girl time to see is the song you wrote is good.' Kagome thought to herself as she set her notebooks down.

She was not aware that a pair of soft violet eyes was watching her from behind the curtains on stage. Those eyes just watched wondering what she was doing. 'Shit she has my guitar. I bet she is going to say something bad about it.' The owner of the violet eyes wondered, but to his amazement, the girl picked up his guitar with easy. 'She knows how to hold a guitar right. What a surprise, not many girls want to play the guitar.' The owner of the eyes pondered.

Kagome looked at the guitar lovingly, the want the guitar curved nicely. How the red stood out against the black, and how the strings rested on the neck and base of the guitar. "Who every got this guitar has good taste." Kagome complimented.

When Inuyasha heard this all he could do was blush a little bit. 'So she thinks that who ever got that guitar has good taste. Well that is another surprise.' He stated as he was trying to figure out what was with this girl. 

'She is not like the others, a little like Sango and Ayame. But all in all she is a very big puzzle; this is going to be fun to figure her out. If only I could see her face. I had the chance when I came to school, but I thought it was Kikyo.' Inuyasha mentally slapped himself for that.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome open her red notebook and looked for the page she wanted to look at. She sat on the stool that was right next to the guitar; she put the guitar strap over one shoulder and was ready to play. Inuyasha was just anxious to hear what she was going to play. So he watched cautiously.

"Okay Kagome, get ready to sing with all you might. Anyways no one will hear you, which is a good thing." Kagome reassured herself. Inuyasha on the other hand just chuckled at that remark since he was going to hear.

Kagome took in a deep breath and let it out. She started to play a nice flowing tune on the guitar, she shut her eyes to feel the music going into her, and then she began to sing. 

__

~I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now

Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all~

Inuyasha watched as the girl Kagome stroked the strings of the guitar perfectly. Her fingers gracefully touched the right tunes of the guitar. Inuyasha was really amazed more that she sang so beautifully, like an angel. 'Maybe Sango would like her in her band.' Inuyasha thought.

**__**

~I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now

  
Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything~

Kagome stopped singing and continued to play with an instrumental break. She plucked the string and the guitar and held the right stings on the neck of the guitar so it could make the perfect sound for her song. After a while of playing she began to sing again.

__

~Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything~

Inuyasha watched in amazement and his ears just wanted to hear more. 'She sings with so much feeling that I have ever seen and heard.'

__

~I still remember~

Kagome stopped she stoop up and placed the guitar on the stand. She sighed and picked up her notebook and placed it with the others. 'Oh I don't want to go to that house. Damn dad had to drop my off with his stupid ex-girlfriend's house. I don't want to live with that her, or her son. I don't even know him and I have to live in the same house as him. MY LIFE SUCKS!!!!' Kagome angrily screamed in her head.

Inuyasha saw that Kagome balled her hands into fists, so he decided to seek out so she won't notice. Just then fate decided to show up, "AAAAAAACHOOOOOO!!!" Inuyasha sneezed, and fell forward, to where Kagome stood. 

Kagome jumped as the sneeze scared her and her hood fell off. She then saw a guy on the floor rubbing his head. "Oh my god!!! Are you okay?" Kagome asked worriedly. Kagome leaned and helped the guy to sit up, she noticed that his long black hair was draped over his face, covering him like a curtain covering a window from the sun.

She sat down next to him to see if he was all right, then she saw that he pulled his hair back and she gasped. "Oh its you." she looked at him angry. "WHAT THE HELL WAS YOUR PROBLEM THIS MORNING? WHY DID YOU GLARE AT ME? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU, I DON'T KNOW YOU." she yelled wanted some answers.

"Look I am sorry I glared at you this morning. I thought you were someone else, at a quite glance you did look like her. I am sorry." Inuyasha said still rubbing his head. Inuyasha looked at her and saw that the hood was off. He saw her long black hair frame her face nicely, and her face features were very lovely. From far away she would look like Kikyo's twin, but what separated them were Kagome's eyes, they are a lovely and unique, clear icy blue, that glittered.

Kikyo's eyes are a deep blue which held no emotion at all in them. And Kagome's eyes area a very lovely blue that held so much emotion and life and with what Inuyasha could tell her eyes also held some sadness in them.

"It's okay." A voice said snapping Inuyasha out of his thought. "But you really should not glare at a person if you are not sure that they are someone else." Kagome stated smiling, she looked at the guy, his hair was long and cascaded down his face. She looked into his soft violet eyes and took in his features. Kagome noticed that she was staring so she looked away with a small blush on her cheeks.

They stayed quite for a while; Kagome was the first to break the silence.

"I'm Kagome."

"Inuyasha."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heehee, chapter 3 done. If any of you have any suggestions plz let me know. Well I will start working on chapter 4. ^_^ bye byes. 


	4. Introducing the Evil Naraku

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (I wish I did. '-_- *sigh*)

**__**

Mending a Tattered Heart

Chapter 4: Introducing the Evil Naraku

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha and Kagome left the auditorium; Inuyasha led Kagome to his friends. He introduced her to them and they all became fast friends with her, even Miroku that got a couple of hits from everyone, especially from Sango and Inuyasha.

Sango and Ayame were very fond of Kagome, and the two girls were telling her if she would like to join their little band, which Kagome accepted happily hugging the girls.

As the little group of misfits and the new member of the group, talked and laughed having fun they did not notice another group watching the whole thing.

"Naraku is that the girl that is living with you and your mother?" asked a guy with braided long black hair, pointing to Kagome who was siting next to Inuyasha and talking to Sango and Ayame.

"Yes that is Hiten. She is very lovely and I am going to have fun having her at my house." Naraku chuckled evilly as he watched Kagome's every move with a lustful stare.

"Oh but Naraku, what about Kikyo? I thought you and her are together." Hiten asked as he took a seat next to Juuromaru, who sat silent and stared at Ayame lustfully as well.

"Hiten, I am with her but I can also have fun with the girl Kagome as well. Kikyo is beautiful, but the girl Kagome surpasses Kikyo's beauty. And I see that you want that girl Sango." Naraku stated that fact since Hiten is practically stocking Sango all the time.

"So what I am not the only one Naraku. Juuromaru stocks the girl Ayame also." Hiten pointed to Juuromaru who was still watching Ayame.

"I am not ashamed to admit that I am infatuated with the girl Ayame. And so are you Hiten with the girl Sango. She is tough and lovely, and she is the one girl you cant have and you want her bad." Juuromaru said softly not taking his eyes off Ayame.

"Then if you guys want the girls and I want Kagome, we should plan a way to get what we want." Naraku chuckled once again and head toward the little group of misfits, followed by Hiten and Juuromaru.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

(With Inuyasha's group)

"So Kagome, how many instruments do you play?" Ayame asked titling her head waiting for the answer to her question.

"Oh, umm, I play guitar, drums, and keyboard. My mom taught me the piano, and I learned to play the guitar and drums on my own." Kagome answered with a hint of sadness in her voice. Inuyasha caught the hint of sadness and wondered why Kagome sounded sad.

He was just about to ask where Kagome's mom is when Sango asked before he could. "Where is you mom?" 

"Umm, she died when I was 9, and my dad left me today with his ex-girlfriend and her son who I have not met." Kagome smiled sadly try to sound like she didn't care, but the group saw through the fake smile.

"I am sorry I asked Kagome. I didn't mean to sound rude." Sango said sitting next to Kagome draping an arm on Kagome's shoulder.

"No, its okay Sango. I really don't mind telling you guys, you asked and I told you." Kagome smiled and it was a real smile she gave them and the whole group started to laugh with her.

Kagome was the first to stop laughing when she noticed that three guys were headed toward the group. "Hey Inuyasha who are they?" Kagome asked pointing to the three guys walking their way.

"What the fuck! Why are they coming this way, they never do!" Inuyasha stated angrily. Miroku and Kouga stood next to Inuyasha while the three girls stood in the back.

"That is Naraku, Hiten, and Juuromaru." Ayame told Kagome since Inuyasha did not tell her when she asked. "They are the best people to hang out with. They mess with Inuyasha, and he never fights back." 

"Why not?" Kagome asked looking at Ayame to see if she would say. Then Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder that belonged to Sango. "We cant say let Inuyasha tell you." Kagome understood and looked up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

(With Naraku) 

"Why Inuyasha aren't you going to introduce us to the new girl." Naraku chuckled as he walked right pass Inuyasha.

"Hello Kagome, I am Naraku. I believe you will be living with me and my mother." Naraku told Kagome as he lifted her face to look into her eyes. 'Such beautiful eyes for such a lovely girl. I am going to have lots of fun with her.' Naraku thought.

Hiten was standing next to Sango and was looking at her. Sango felt like she was being undressed with his eyes and she did not like it. Juuromaru was also doing the same to Ayame, which she did not like at all.

Inuyash, Miroku, and Kouga were just about to say something when someone else beat them to it. "Look I may be living with you, but please don't touch me like you own me!" Kagome yelled and she yanked her face away from his grasp. "And will you two stop looking at Sango and Ayame like they are a piece of meat you want to eat!" Kagome shouted facing Hiten and Juuromaru.

Everyone that was in hearing rang was shocked, the new girl was yelling at Naraku, Hiten, and Juuromaru. No one has ever yelled at them, every guy who tried was in the hospital and every girl would never dream of yelling at them; they were the hottest and popular guys in school.

Naraku just grinned at Kagome, he motioned Hiten and Juuromaru to head back to where they hang out. Naraku began to walk away when he walked back to Kagome. He bent down and whispered in her ear so only she could hear. "This is not over since you live with me now." He licked her earlobe and walked away chuckling evilly.

Kagome was now scared, she forgot that she lived with him. She was now scared to find out what he will do to her, she now was wishing she was dead. She then felt a strong hand on her shoulder, when she looked back she saw Inuyasha looking at her worriedly wondering why she was looking like she just saw a ghost.

"I am okay Inuyasha, don't worry." Kagome said as she looked back to where Naraku was standing hoping nothing was going to happen to her. 'Me and my big mouth.' Kagome fought with herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

(After school)

School ended and Kagome was walking out of her last class she was heading toward the doors to leave school when she stopped, there she saw Naraku standing by the doors looking at her. Kagome was scared but she would not show it to him, she put on a straight face and began to walk again.

"Hey Kagome!" someone yelled from behind her she turned to see Inuyasha and the rest of the group walked her way. "Kagome do you want to come with us, we are going to the auditorium. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga are going to practice and we want you to come." Sango asked smiling happily. 

"I am sorry Sango, but my mother just called me and told me that I have to take Kagome home with me today. How about another time if my mom will let her." Naraku replied not moving from his spot by the doors.

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment; she opened them and took a deep breath. "Naraku I am going with them, so tell you mom that I will be home a little late. I am with some friends and they will take me to your house." And with that said Kagome and the rest of the misfits walked to the auditorium.

'Just wait till you get home Kagome. I will show you not to answer me like that again.' Naraku thought as he pushed off the wall and headed home thinking of how he was going to get his mom out of the house so he can get Kagome alone. 'This is going to be easy and fun.'


	5. Tear Me Down

Here it is chapter 5. I am having lots of fun writing this, I am just very glad you all like it as well. If any of you have any questions plz let me know. And if you have any suggestions also let me know. ^_^

****

Mending a Tattered Heart

Chapter 5: Tear Me Down

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The misfit group gathered at the school's auditorium to listen to the guys play their song they have been working on for the girls. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga gathered their instruments and settled themselves on the stage. Kouga took his deep green bass guitar, while Miroku took his deep purple drums; Inuyasha took hit red guitar, to Kagome it surprised her that she was playing his guitar earlier.

Inuyasha saw her shocked face and just smiled to himself. "Okay girls don't hate us if the song is not that good. We just modified it so please be gentle." Inuyasha dramatically stated as he set one hand to his heart.

The girls just nodded and where ready to listen to the song the guys are about to sing. They sat on the seats waiting patiently.

"Okay here we go ready guys?" Inuyasha asked looking back to his band mates. They nodded that they were ready, so Inuyasha began to play a very lovely rock tune. 

(A/N: Hey guys Inuyasha is going to be in _Italic_ and Kouga is going to join in and he is going to be in **_bold italic,_** tay. Miroku won't sing since he is on the drums but he will later on, tay.)

After a while of playing the lovely rock tune Inuyasha began to sing. 

~Come and fill the pages of my fantasies 

Pushing all the mercy down, down, down 

I wanna see you try to take a swing at me 

Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground 

__

Why are you trying to make fun of me? 

You think it's funny? 

What the fuck you think it's doing to me? 

You take your turn lashing out at me 

I want you crying when you're dying in the front of me~

Inuyasha finished the first part of the song, but out side of the auditorium three popular girls walked passed the doors that were left slightly open. "Hey Kikyo, look it is Inuyasha and his friends. Can we go inside and look?" a girl with short black hair with red-purple eyes asked with a big grin on her face. 

"Sure why not Yura. Let's go see what they are doing in there." Kikyo walked in slowly so not to make a sound followed by Yura and Kagura. They sat in the back rows so not to be seen as Inuyasha began the next part followed by Kouga with the background vocals.

__

~All of my hate cannot be found** (Hate can not be found)**

I will not be drowned **(I will not be drowned)**

By your thoughtless scheming 

So you can try to tear me down **(Try to tear me down)**

Beat me to the ground **(Beat me to the ground)**

I will see you screaming~

Kagome was in awe to the way Inuyasha and Kouga sang, also on how the three guys played their instruments very professional like. Kagome listened to the lyrics and could actually put together why Inuyasha was working on that song, but she will ask him about it so she could find out if she was right.

__

~ Come and fill the pages of my fantasies 

I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown 

I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me 

And I'll pull the trigger 

And you're down, down, down

Why are you trying to make fun of me? 

You think it's funny? 

What the fuck you think it's doing to me? 

You take your turn lashing out at me 

I want you crying when you're dying in the front of me~

All the girls that were in the auditorium were in a trance at the way Inuyasha say and what the lyrics of the song were saying. Kikyo was starting to look at Inuyasha in a whole new light, but she was not the only one Yura and Kagura were looking at Kouga and Miroku in the same light as well and a plan was starting to form in their little airheads.

__

~All of my hate cannot be found** (Hate can not be found)**

I will not be drowned **(I will not be drowned)**

By your thoughtless scheming 

So you can try to tear me down **(Try to tear me down)**

Beat me to the ground **(Beat me to the ground)**

I will see you screaming~

The boys slowed their pace a little and Inuyasha and Kouga almost whispered the next part of the song to make it sound good.

__

~All my friends are gone, they died **(Gonna take you down)**   
They all screamed, and cried **(Gonna take you down)**~

They speeded up the next part, and this time it was Kouga to start this part of the song while Inuyasha did the background vocals.

__

~**I've got my body, got my body back against the wall  
I've got my body, got my body back against the wall **(Gonna take you down) 

****

I've got my body, got my body back against the wall  
I've got my body, got my body back against the wall (Gonna take you down) 

****

I've got my body, got my body back against the wall  
I've got my body, got my body back against the wall (Gonna take you down) 

****

I've got my body, got my body back against the wall  
I've got my body, got my body back against the.~

The girls where now really in awe at the guys on stage. Their mouths were practically on the ground with wide eyes. The guys where now going to finish the rest of the song, and the guys were really happy on how they left the girls with such shock.

__

~All of my hate cannot be found** (Hate can not be found)**

I will not be drowned **(I will not be drowned)**

By your thoughtless scheming 

So you can try to tear me down **(Try to tear me down)**

Beat me to the ground **(Beat me to the ground)**

I will see you screaming

All of my hate cannot be found** (Hate can not be found)**

I will not be drowned **(I will not be drowned)**

By your thoughtless scheming 

So you can try to tear me down **(Try to tear me down)**

Beat me to the ground **(Beat me to the ground)**

I will see you screaming~

The guys stopped and they looked to see the girls to find out if the song was all right. "So girls what do you think?" Miroku asked as he stepped out from behind the drums, still holding the sticks in his hands.

"Umm.umm.ah." was all Sango said she was still amazed on how good Miroku played, even thought she has seen him play lots of times he still amazed her.

"Oh.umm." Ayame stated also sounding like Sango since she was just glued to Kouga the whole time. 'How he could do this to me I don't know.' Was all she managed to think.

"Oh it was great! I really enjoyed it very much.!" Kagome screamed scaring the two zoned out girls. "Wow, you guys play like you have played since you were born!" Kagome jumped in front of the three guys.

As the group talked about the song, in the back Kikyo, Yura, and Kagura cooking something up. "Can you imagine if they were famous, how much money they would get and buy us stuff." Kagura informed with a very dreamy look in her eyes.

"I know, wait I heard them this morning about Miroku now owning Club D." Yura announced running her fingers through her hair.

"Oh I see, well Inuyasha is not going to get away from me. If he is going to be rich and famous and play at Club D it is going to be with me and no one else." Kikyo told the girls. They looked to the front to see the little group being to leave to go home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

  


****

  



	6. Why Me!

Thank you for the reviews I am so glad you like my fic ^_^. The song is a real song, I love it. It is called Tear Me Down by Korn (GREAT SONG!!!!! \m/(x_x)\m/ YEAH!!!). Otay I am clam, so here is the next part.

****

Mending a Tattered Heart

Chapter 6: Why Me!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The little group separated and walked home, Inuyasha and Kagome were walking together, since Inuyasha didn't want her walking all alone. "So Kagome, you are now living with Naraku." Inuyasha said as a statement then a question. 

"Yeah, I guess I do. I hate my dad for making me live here. So where are you going right now?" Kagome asked sweetly looking up at the clouded sky. 'Hmm…might rain. ALL RIGHT!!' Kagome screamed to herself, she loved the rain very much.

"Oh, right now I am going to pick up Rin and Shipou from daycare at their school." Inuyasha told her, he also looked up at the clouded sky, 'Oh yeah its gonna rain. Rin and Shippou will love this.' He thought. Since he was not looking were he was going he tripped on a crack that was on the ground and fell face first.

"HAHAHAHA!!! YOU LOOKED SO FUNNY!! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!!" Kagome laughed and pointed to Inuyasha that was on the ground.

Inuyasha raised one eyebrow and grinned evilly. He gripped Kagome's ankle and pulled her down to where he sat. "AHAHAHAH!!" Kagome screamed as she fell face first just like Inuyasha to the ground.

"There now you look as stupid as I do at the moment." This time it was Inuyasha's turn to laugh at Kagome and point at her as well.

"That is not fair, I was not ready." Kagome whinned as she pouted to Inuyasha and then looked away.

"Yeah well I was not ready to fall on the floor too, but I fell and you laughed. So you fell them I laughed, it is only fair." Inuyasha informed as he got up and helped Kagome up as well. "So is that how you treat your friends?" he asked.

"What do you meat?" Kagome was so lost she did now know what he was talking about.

"When your friends fall you laugh first them ask questions later." (A/N: I DO THAT!! ^_^) Inuyasha told her. 

"Oh shut up. Well here is my house I got to go. See you tomorrow." Kagome waved bye as she ran into the house. Inuyasha waved back and made his way to his house.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

(In the house)

Kagome walked inside and was making her way to the kitchen to get something to eat. She looked on the frige and saw a note, "Hey Kagome, I will be home later. I went shopping with the money Naraku gave me. So make yourself at home, and if you need anything ask Naraku." Kagome read out loud, she sighed and opened the firge.

Just as it was half way open someone pushed it closed. When Kagome looked to see who it was there standing at the frige was Naraku with his arms crossed. Kagome was just about to say something when Naraku just turned around and left.

Kagome let out a sigh and headed to her room, she was not hungry anymore. She got to her room and began to do her homework. Minutes passed and Kagome was almost down with her work when the foor opened. Kagome did not turn around to see who it was because she already knew who it was.

"What do you want Naraku?" she asked not looking away from her textbook. Kagome was feeling to nervouse but she did not show it.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted something to eat, I ordered out." Naraku said in a cool husky voice. He pushed himself off the door frame and walked closer to Kagome. 'What does he want?' kagome thought getting a little freaked out by him.

"I am not hungry." Kagome said nervously but calmly. 'Oh I hope he goes away now. Please go away.' Kagome pleaded in her mind hoping that someone out there is hearing her pleads.

"No Kagome you are going to eat with me now." Naraku told her as he was standing behind the chair she was sitting on. 

"I said no. I am not hungry. So will you please go away and leave me alone! I don't want to eat with you! I don't want to talk to you! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO LIVE HERE WITH YOU!!!" Kagome was yelling now, she got so frustrated that she was yelling at Naraku.

Naraku was stunnded but he did not show it. He just got closer to her and bent down to her eye level since she was sitting on her chair by her desk. He looked deep into her eyes and just grinned.

Kagome did not know what he was doing he was just looking into her eyes. 'Why is he smiling?' Kagome thought, she was still wondering why was he smiling that she did not see his hand fly into the air and make a make contact with her cheek and eye.

Kagome began to fall of her chair and hit her arm on the corner of her desk. She fell to the floor holding the cheek Naraku struck. She looked up at him with watery eyes, but she did not let the tears fall. 'No I will not let that asshole see me cry! No I will not! NO!' Kagome held her tears in and just looked at him with disgust and hate.

Naraku was shocked that she did not cry, but pushed that aside and crouched down beside her. "You are coming doe to eat now." He commanded, "If you are not there I will come back up and get you. Is that understood." 

Kagome just nodded but glared at him at the same time. Once he left the room Kagome began to nurse her wounds. She looked at her mirror and saw that her cheek and eyes began to turn red, 'Shit! There will be a bruise tomorrow.' She cursed. She nursed her wounded arm as well, when she finished she turned to her door and locked it.

"I am not going down there with that guy." She whispered to herself. She then turned and began to finish her homework.

A half hour has passed and Kagome was on her bed listening to music and drawing. Then her door opened and as the door frame Naraku stood once again. "I told you to come down." He informed.

"Well I told you that I am not hungry and I don't want to eat with you." Kagome answered with hate I her sweet voice. 

"Well if you are not going to eat now. How about we have some fun before we eat." Naraku pushed himself off the frame of the door and closed the door behind him. He walked to Kagome's bed where Kagome was. 

Kagome backed up to the wall, she was thinking of running but Naraku was blocking her way out. he jumped onto the bed and pinned her down. 'Shit what is he going to do! Please don't let him do what I think he is going to do!' Kagome thought as she tried to free herself from his grasp.

Naraku held both her hands in one hand while the other free hand roamed her body. Kagome tried to fight her way away from him, but just as he was going to take her pants off she heard, "Kids I'm home!" Naraku's mom yelled as she walked into the house.

"Fuck!!" Naraku crused getting off of Kagome who was backed up against the wall holding her legs close to her and now scared more then ever. Just as Naraku was about to leave he tured and looked at Kagome, stared stright into her eyes and thought, 'Just wait Kagome. I will get you.' then he left her room

Kagome was just rocking back and forth shacking with fear. She was tring to think how did it start, but she just could not think stright. 'Did I provoke him? What did I do to deverse that?' she looked out her window and saw the stars, 'Why me!!!' she yelled in her mind and began to cry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well here in part six sorry to keep all of you waiting ^_^. Plz don't hate me! *Tried to block from the angry faces*


	7. Should I Tell Him or Shouldn't I

(Boo!!) It is I again with another chapter to the story. ^_^ If any of you have any suggestions plz let me know. 

**__**

Mending a Tattered Heart

Chapter 7: Should I Tell Him or Shouldn't I

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Rin, Shippou! I'm home!" Inuyasha yelled as he got home, just as he was about to head upstairs to his room he felt the floor shake. Bracing himself he stood tall, then it came, "YAY!!! DADDY INUYASHA IS HOME!!" two kids tackled Inuyasha to the ground as he hugged and tickled him. (A/N: I do this to my boyfriend. It is so much fun!! Don't you think so? ^_^)

"Okay, okay!! NO TICKLING!!" Inuyasha said between laughs, as it was his turn to tickle the two kids. This lasted for a while until the two cute kids fell asleep. Inuyasha put then two bed and made his way to his destination, his room. He plotted down on his bed and just thought about today.

'Well today was an okay day. I made a new friend, I was about to argue with Naraku, even though I know I will get my ass kicked but I don't care at least I stood up to that low life.' Inuyasha thought as he began to think of Kagome. 'Why is she even on my mind? Man I need sleep.' And with that last thought Inuyasha fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

(Morning)

Morning came, the sun was hiding behind the clouds. It was silent for 20 minutes when it was broken by Kagome's alarm clock. 'I don't want to get up. Why even bother.' Just as Kagome was about to fall back to sleep a knock came from her door.

"Kagome get up. Breakfast is ready." A cold chilling voice came; she knew who it was so she did not answer back. She just got out of bed and got dressed. She wore black jeans with huge 80-inch bottoms, under those she had on black leather lady biker boots. Her shirt was a black short sleeve shirt with writing that said, 'Fuck You, You Fucking Fuck…' grabbed her bracelets and choker with a black pendent. She looked at herself in the mirror and looked at the bruise that formed over night.

'I need to fix that.' She thought as she applied some makeup to cover the bruise. The bruise was covered but not much so she brushed her hair to help cover the mark. And with that she headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

There was Naraku in his usual preppy cloths and the same creepy grin; next to him was his mother a very pretty lady but a bit on the sluty side. She had on a black gloss business suit on but the skirt was a mini skirt. Her hair was done up nice and her makeup was very heavy, her shoes are a clear cone heel platforms.

"Okay kids I have to go now. I want you two not to be late for school. Bye kids." Naraku's mother yelled as she left the house and headed off to work. Kagome was not happy that she was left alone with Naraku.

"So Kagome you want to have fun before we go to school?" Naraku asked as he began to approach Kagome. Kagome shot out of her seat, grabbed her books and ran out the door. 'I HATE LIVING HERE!!' she screamed in her mind wishing that she will be able to scream it out so the whole world could hear.

Minutes later Kagome was almost close to the school, when she felt someone pull her into an alley that she was just about to pass. "You may be able to run from me, but you can not hide. Sooner or later I will get you." a chilling voice that Kagome knew very well said in her ear.

"Let go of me Naraku." Kagome told him as she felt his hand roam around her neck and collarbone. She felt Naraku smell her hair and it was bothering her very much. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I was just imagining something." Was all Naraku told her as he began to smell her hair again. He pulled her close to him and touching her neck and collarbone again.

Kagome pushed away from him and looked straight into his eyes, "I know what you were imagining. Just leave me alone Naraku." Kagome turned and began to walk to school not bothering to look back.

"Kagome, don't hang around Inuyasha anymore." Naraku yelled to her. When Kagome stopped and looked back he told her again, "Don't hang out with him no more." Kagome just glared at him and began to walk again.

'I don't care what he says I am going to hang out with Inuyasha.' Kagome thought not caring what Naraku told her. 'He is my friend and I like hang out with him and his friends.' Kagome was about to enter the school when Naraku passed her and mouthed, 'Don't hang out with him or else.' Then he entered the school.

Kagome stopped and thought about what Naraku may do. 'Shit! Oh fuck it I am going to hang out with them period.' Kagome entered the school and headed for her locker. As she reached it she started to open it when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Hey you, did you get in trouble yesterday?" the voice behind her asked. Kagome knew that voice and she felt at ease. "Hi Inuyasha, no I didn't get in trouble." Kagome told him as she turned to look at him with a big smile on her face.

"That's good. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you yesterday. The girls want to know if you will join them in their band." Inuyasha told Kagome as he looked into her lovely blue eyes. 'Shit, I will get lost in those eyes if I keep staring.' Inuyasha thought, but then something caught his eye.

'What the fuck is that. She didn't have that yesterday.' He looked at her cheek only to see a purple round mark on it.

Kagome knew that Inuyasha was looking at her cheek curiously, so she turned her head to the side. Kagome grabbed her book and told Inuyasha without looking up at him, "I will see you later Inuyasha." and with that she ran to her first class.

Inuyasha just stayed there for a while trying to figure out why she had a bruise on her cheek. 'I will ask her later.' Inuyasha then headed to his class with Kagome.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

(In class)

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome trying to look at the bruise on her cheek. Just as he was about to write a note to her the teacher left the class to get something. The class began to move around and talk, so he decided to ask her there. "Kagome what happened?" he asked as he took her face in his hand.

"I…fell…" Kagome stuttered as she felt his thumb run over her cheek. 

"Really?" he asked as he felt her yank her face away from his hand. Just as he was about to ask her again they were interrupted.

"Hey Kagome did Inuyasha tell you that we want you in our band." Ayame asked happily followed by Sango, Miroku, and Kouga. "So do you want to join in?" Ayame squealed.

"Yeah sure I would like to." Kagome answered happily as she fixed her hair to cover her bruise. "I got some songs if you guys want to practice them today?" Kagome asked sweetly as she faced the two girls trying her hardest not to look at Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah that would be great!" Sango cheered as he hugged Kagome and Ayame tightly.

"Girls, why don't you sing today at Club D. Since today is the grand opening as me as the new manager." Miroku informed. 

"Yeah why don't you girls. I mean we are." Kouga as so told them as he took a seat next to Inuyasha. The girls nodded then the teacher came back in. "We will talk about it after class, okay." With that Kouga, Miroku, Sango, and Ayame went to their seats.

Class went on, Inuyasha was still trying to think of how Kagome got that bruise on her face. Kagome on the other hand was in her own little world as she looked outside the window. 'It is going to be a long day. Not that I mind at all, it is just Inuyasha will ask again. Should I tell him or shouldn't I?' Kagome thought to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I am sorry it took me a while. I have been very busy with homework and I hate it. Grrrr Ò.Ó!!!!!!! FUCK HOMEWORK AND FUCK SCHOOL ^(Ò_Ó)^!!!!!


	8. Ayame Wants Candy

^_^ I am so happy that all of you like my story. Just to let you know that some of the things in here are real. Well on with the story. ^_^.

Oh yeah, I may take a while to update some more chapters to my story since I am writing another at this very moment. I hope you will like the other one as well.

**__**

Mending a Tattered Heart

Chapter 8: Ayame Wants Candy

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

School was just about to end and the girls decided to skip the last to classes to work on the song that the girls have written. The headed to the auditorium, "So Ayame have you written any songs?" Kagome asked walking in between Sango and Ayame as she looked at the floor.

"Why yes Kagome I have. Can we practice one of mine first please?" Ayame asked sweetly as she jumped up and down hoping that the girls will say yes.

"Sure Ayame, I want to know who you have been writing about." Sango teased.

"Shut up Sango. Why should you talk you think of someone more then I think of the other guy." Ayame teased back grinning evilly.

Kagome was just looking at the two wondering what the hell they are talking about. But then she thought about and got it. "So I take it that both of you likes Miroku and Kouga." Kagome said more as a statement then a question.

"Yeah this girl over here is in love with Kouga." Sango point with her thumb at Ayame who just blushed.

"Yeah well she loves Miroku. That pervert." Ayame pointed back to Sango. Kagome just raised an eyebrow at the both of them since they were acting like two kids that are blaming each other when their mother asks who ate the last cookie.

"So what if he is a pervert, he is my pervert." Sango crossed her arms and turned her back to Ayame.

"You can have him I got Kouga." Ayame did the same thing Sango did.

Kagome could not take it any more, "Look guys, don't fight over who likes who. As long as you know you like the person that is all that matters. Who cares what other people think." Kagome said as she turned the two girls to look at each other.

The two girls just nodded, hugged each other and said their sorries. "Now lets go see what songs we are going to play tonight at Club D." Sango cheered as she pulled the two girls into the auditorium.

"Yeah, but you know what lets not do it here because I think that the guys are going to sneak into the auditorium to listen what we are going to sing." Ayame informed as she looked behind her only to see three figures following.

"Yeah lets surprise them. Then lets practice the songs at someone's house. Not mine because the I house I am living is not my house it is my hell hole." Kagome stated dramatically.

"Then we shall do it at my house. No one is going to be home today, mom and dad are going to dinner while Kohaku is at his friends house." Sango told the girls.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Hey guys why did you drag me out of class? I was sleeping until you guys came." Inuyasha stated as he was dragged behind Kouga and Miroku.

"We are going to the auditorium to listen to the girls play." Miroku informed as he tugged on Inuyasha black sweater.

"Yeah I want to hear then I really never got to hear them sing before. Well only when we are in the car listening to the radio." Kouga said as he tugged on Inuyasha's black sweater also.

Inuyasha out of no where just stopped and yelled, "What the fuck! You have never heard them sing. Shit and we have been hanging out with them since forever!"

"No we haven't." Miroku and Kouga said in union as they grabbed Inuyasha again and dragged him to their destination.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

****

(In the auditorium)

The girls settled themselves on stage and set up the instruments that they were going to use. Once everything was ready they sat at the edge of the stage to look over the lyrics that they were going to practice.

"So Sango what type of song are you going to sing." Kagome asked as she looked through Sango's songbook noticing that they are pointing to a certain type of guy.

"Oh I am planning to sing a techno type song. What do you think guys?" Sango asked, looking at her two friends to see what they think.

"Hey that is a good idea. While you sing a techno song I will sing a punk song. What are you going to sing Kagome." Ayame asked sweetly as she looked into Kagome's songbook.

"Oh I don't know yet, I guess a rock song. I mean we can practice the tunes but I don't have lyrics for it yet. I think you guys will like the tunes, and I promise by tonight I will have the lyrics." With that Kagome picked three songs from each song book to play so they can give the guys something to enjoy until they get to surprise them with the song they will play at Club D.

Just as they were about to start they heard a sound of someone falling. "Hey I think the guys are here." Kagome whispered as softly as she could.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

(In the back)

"Shit I told you to be quiet." Kouga whispered as he stepped into the back seats stepping over Miroku trying real hard not to trip.

"Well why the hell did you put your foot there. If you didn't I would have not fallen." Miroku angrily whispered back as she got up with the help of Kouga's ponytail.

"Ouch you asshole! Don't pull my hair!" Kouga slightly yelled trying not to make so much noise so the girls wont hear.

"Will you guys shut the fuck up. If we get caught Sango and Ayame well kick our asses. Shit maybe even Kagome, she is scary when she is mad." Inuyasha remembered when Kagome yelled at Naraku. 'How can someone so pretty look scary when mad.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

The guys sat in three seats in the back so the girls won't see them. Boy, were they so wrong about trying to be as sneaky as a mouse.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

(With the girls)

The girls giggled softly, "They are so funny when they fight. Do they do this all the time?" Kagome asked hoping that the girls would say yes, so Kagome could laugh everything the guys fight.

"Oh yeah, all the time. There is not a day when they won't fight." Sango answered Kagome's hoping question.

"Come on guys lets get started." Ayame told the girls as she got a bass guitar, Sango took the drums, and Kagome took a guitar. "I want to go first okay. Just follow my lead." Ayame started playing giving the other girls the beat to the song she was playing.

They played around for a while adding things that will make the sound of the song sound good. Also Kagome added some other things with the guitar. "Okay guys that is how the beat goes. Got it, not let's start the song." Ayame counted. 

Sango started with the drums followed by Kagome with the guitar adding a little spice to the song and Ayame with the bass and the mic.

(A/N: Ayame in _Italic _and all the girls together in **_bold Italic_**. Just wanted to let you know if any of you get lost. ^_^)

__

~I know a guy who's soft and sweet 

He's so fine, he can't be beat 

He's got everything that I desire 

Sets the summer sun on fire 

**__**

I want candy 

I want candy~

The girls played and had fun while they were playing. Ayame and Kagome were dancing around, and Sango was just making funny faces at them as they played.

The guys on the other hand were just amazed on how the girls played the instruments very well. Inuyasha was also playing close attention to the lyrics of the song getting every meaning.

__

~Gonna see you when the sun goes down 

Ain't no finer boy in town 

You're my guy you're what the doctor ordered 

So sweet you make my mouth water 

****

I want candy 

I want candy~

As the girls sang Kouga was just beginning to play close attention to the lyrics, but he still did not get what Ayame was trying to say. (Kouga ß So Clueless ^_^)

__

~Candy on the beach, there's nothing better 

But I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater 

Some day soon I'll make you mine 

And I'll have candy all the time

I want candy

I want candy

I want candy

I want candy~

The Sango finished the song with just one hit of the drum and there the song was over. 

"Ayame that was a great song." Kagome giggled, "I love having fun like that."

"Yeah, that took a lot out of me." Sango stated as she took a deep breath. "I am going to play a techno one, so Kagome do you know how to play the drums?" Sango asked.

"Yeah I do. Don't worry you sing while I play the drums." And with that Kagome took a seat behind the drums. Ayame took the keyboard that was next to her while Sango took the guitar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

(In the back)

"Those girls sure do have a lot of fun." Inuyasha whispered.

"Yes they do. But when they get mad they really get mad." Miroku whispered back as he rubbed his head remembering all the hits he has gotten from Sango.

Kouga could only nod at what the two guys were talking about.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well here is chapter 8, don't worry I will have the next chapter up before you know it. So I hope you likes this chapter.


	9. Good Friends

Sorry I have not written and updated. It is just that my floppy disk is not working and that is where I kept my story so now I have to rewrite chapter 9. But now I am saving my story on a CD so it wont mess up, well I am here with chapter 9.

**__**

Mending a Tattered Heart

**__**

Chapter 9: Good Friends

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was not 7 in the afternoon and the girls headed home. Sango and Ayame went one way while Kagome went another way.

"Can you believe that we are going to play today at Club D. I can't wait I want it to be 9 already." Ayame cheered happily as she jumped up and down for joy.

"Oh I know I want to wear the nice clothes. But I think I will ask Kagome to help me with that, since she dresses nice and all." Sango said as she tried to think of what she would look with the new clothes.

"Yeah I think I will ask her as well." Ayame agreed and they continued to walk and talk about tonight and how two guys are going to be surprised with what they will wear and sing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome walked happily to her hellhole but since she was in a good mood nothing could kill her happiness. Well that is what she thought, when she reached the house the lights were off. 'Maybe Naraku's mom went on a date like she always does.' Kagome thought disgustedly.

Kagome opened the door and headed for her room. But as she was just about to turn on the light she was pushed to her bed and someone was holding her arms above her so she would not struggle. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!!" Kagome yelled hoping someone would hear her pleases.

The person got close to her ear and licked her earlobe. "You are not going to go to Club D. and you are not going to see Inuyasha. You are staying here with me." the peron whispered.

"Naraku!?" Kagome said through gritted teeth. "I am going to play at Club D tonight. I am in a band with Sango and Ayame."

"Oh yes the girls Juuromaru and Hiten are infatuated with." Naraku told her with lust in his eyes. "You still are not going. I will tell my boys to go to the girls and tell them that you could not make it."

"No I am going and that is final!" Kagome spat in his face hoping that would get him off. But sadly it did not.

Naraku lifted his hand and punched her across the face again. "You are not going and that is final." Narkau commanded and left the room and locked it behind him.

Kagome just nursed her cheek and began to fine a way out of her room without letting Naraku see her. "I am going to go see Inuyasha tonight. I am." Kagome whispered to herself

Kagome jumped out of her window and ran as fast as she could to Sango's house. "I just have to get there before Naraku finds out I am not there." Kagome huffed as she ran as fast as she could.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sango paced back and forth as she waited for Kagome. But the pacing was driving Ayame crazy. "WILL YOU SIT DOWN! I AM GOING NUTS LOOKING AT YOU PACE THE FLOOR!" Ayame yelled from the top of her lungs. 

"Sorry, it is just I want to leave not so we could get to Club D early." Sango calmed Ayame down as she took a seat next to her.

They watched a little tv so they could get there minds off of the clock. Sango flipped the channel until she found something interesting to watch. "Hey Ayame do you want to watch this?" Sango asked.

"Yah sure why not, it looks interesting enough." Ayame told Sango as she saw her put the remote down and focused on the tv.

"Jacki, will you help me take this off?" a man asked as he looked at the girl in front of him. 

"Oh yes I will help you James. I just can't wait for your wood to to be on top." The girl said the the guy, and then some music began to play in the background.

"Sango what are they doing." Ayame asked wondering what the hell kind of position the guy and girl were in.

"Oh they are trying to put a shelf on top of the girls bed." Sango reasured Ayame as they continued to watch the home improvement channel.

(A/N: yuck you suck minded people. What were you thinking. Heehee)

Just then the girls heard a nock from the door. "Sango it is me Kagome." Kagome yelled from the other side of the door.

Sango ran to open the door since Kagome sounded distressed. What she saw was very shocking. "Kagome, what happened to your face?" Sango and Ayame asked in union.

"Oh…I…fell." Kagome lied but by the looks on Sango and Ayame's faces it was not working. "Okay, okay. Naraku hit me because he did not want me to see Inuyasha tonight or ever but how the hell do guys do it. How do they know the right spot to hit a girl, right across the cheek." Kagome asked as she took a seat on Sango's couch.

"I don't know. But what will you do if Inuyasha sees that?" Ayame asked as she began to pace back and forth.

"I don't know, but if he asks just tell him I fell. Okay?" Kagome told the girls who in turn just nodded in understanding. "You guys are such good friends. Now let fix my face so we could go have some fun." Kagome cheered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kagome you can come out now if you won't run away." Naraku said as he began to open her door, but he was so surprised when he saw that she was not in her room.

"KAGOME!!!!" Naraku yelled as she raced to his phone. "Hiten? Hey its Naraku. Get Juuromaru, we are going to Club D tonight." Naraku chuckled evilly, but then stopped. "Oh Souten. Is your brother there. Can I speak to him please."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The girls road in Sango's deep purple Acura and drove to Club D with the radio on full blast as they listen to the old stations. The girls sang together the song that was just about to finish and the were having a blast doing it.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the club and they headed for the dressing room. As they tried to sneek in without the boys looking at them because of Kagome's cheek.

"Hey Kouga are the girls here yet." Miroku asked for the sixteen time as it was his turn to pace back and forth. 

"Yeah they just came in a while ago. They tried to sneek in but I saw them anyways." Kouga answered as he took a seat in one of the seats that were in the office. "They are in the dressing room now."

"Oh really." Miroku got an evil grin on his face and he tried to sneek away from Kouga to see the girls. But as he was just about to make it to the door, he felt an arm stop him. When Miroku turned to see who it was, he saw that is was Inuyasha trying to stop him.

"What I wasn't going to do anything. I just wanted to know if they needed my help with anything." Miroku tried to sound as if it was on a good deed.

"No. You are going to go and let the people in while I go see if the girls are ready. Okay?" Inuyasha said more as a statement then a question.

"Oh you never let me have any fun." Miroku pouted and stomped to open the people who waited to be let in.

"Okay Kouga I'll be back." Inuyasha told him as he was just about to leave but was stopped by Kouga this time. 

"Nah don't let the girls surprise us. It will be fun." He said with a cocky smile on his face as he just turned to read a magazin that was on the desk. 

"Yeah I guess you are right." And with that Inuyasha got a magazin as well and began to read it until it was time for the girls to go on stage.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kagome, you are just a great person for helping us pick something to wear." Ayame hugged Kagome and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a deep red skirt with plaid pleats, plaid belt loops and hook strap accents, with D-rings. Also a short sleeved red polo top with a black plaid embroidered skull on the left front and a front button closure with a black tie to top it off.

Her shoes are black Maryjanes with a wing tip toe design and adjustable buckle strap, the platform is 2 1/2" at the toe and 4" at the heel. Her hair was done up nice with the same two pigtails but this time she had on deep red bows on them. Her make up was red eyeshadow and black eyeliner with deep red lipstick. Also with one black wristband.

Ayame hugged Kagome once more and looked to see what Sango was wearing. Sango had more of a raver look them a punk. She wore a deep purple tight silk skirt that reacher passed her knees with a matching shirt that had a v-shape neckline. Sango also had on a necklace that had a small fairy on with with a deep purplr jewel. Her shoes are a black platform heels with a patent, scallop trim and satin, black ribbon laces that she laced up her ankles, it is 1 1/2" platform and 4 1/2" heel.

Her hair was in a high ponytail but Kagome added some deep purple highlights that stood out of her casscade of black hair. Sango's has her usual pink eyeshadow with very deep purple lipstick on as well. "Oh Kagome thank's for your help also. I would have never thought of picking this out, but you look much cuter." Sango said as she pushed Kagome to a mirror so she could look at herself.

Kagome wore a black mini witch dress that laced up in front. The sleeves were long and reacher her knees, she wore black stockings with black leather witch shoes. She wore a black choker with a black pendent hanging from it. Her hair hung lossly over her shoulders framing her beautiful featurs, she had deep red lipstick and very deep red eyeshadow with black eyeliner. 

"Sango we all al looing great. One is not prettier then the other, only to the eyes of the one that loves the girl thinks that she is the most beautiful girl in the world." Kagome quoted as she hugged both girls. "Now lets go on stage and surprise the guys with the songs we are going to sing. Oh yeah, and the song I am singing is the song that I could not find lyrics to, but after today I have them." Kagome headed out the door followed by Sango and Ayame.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well here is the next chapter I finaly got it up. Heehee. Well I am beginnin with the next part. ^_^


	10. Sango's Feel So Good

Well here is the next part of my fic. 

**__**

Mending a Tattered Heart

Chapter 10: Sango's Feel So Good

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Miroku opened the doors to let the people in he went back stage to help the guys with putting up the instruments. "Hey Inuyasha, where are the girls anyways?" Miroku asked as he set up Sango's drums.

"I don't know, I think they are still getting ready. You know it is a girl thing." Inuyasha plugged in the guitars to the speakers. As Inuyasha plugged the right guitars to the right plugs someone tapped him on the shoulder, as he turned he was just in wide eyes. "Kikyo?! What are you doing here!" he asked with shock.

"Why Inuyasha, aren't you happy to see me? Hey can we talk please?" Kikyo asked in a seductive voice giving him puppy eyes hoping he would say yes.

Inuyasha looked behind Kikyo to Kouga and Miroku, who were just shaking their heads for him to say no. But Inuyasha just looked as Kikyo and said, "I will talk to you later when the girls are done with the performance." As he said this all you can hear in the back was slapping sounds since Miroku and Kouga slapped them selves on the forehead for Inuyasha's stupidity.

When Kikyo left Kouga walked up and slapped Inuyasha upside the head and stated. "You idiot. Do you know that you were just talking to Kikyo the girl who fuck with your head and heart?" 

"Yeah so. And why the hell did you have to hit me on the head." Inuyasha glared at Kouga as he rubbed the back of his head. "And she is very pretty I can't stop talking, thinking, or looking at her."

"You sir are the king of idiots." Miroku shook his as he and Kouga just bowed and chanted, "Oh Hail the Mighty King of Idiots."

"Miroku just shut up and announce that the girls are ready. Because I just see a bunch of people standing around." With that Inuyasha just left to play some music for the crowd of people in Club D since Miroku for got to turn the music on, Kouga followed right behind him to help.

"Okay everyone, here is something to keep you all busy until the real action starts." Kouga said in the mic as Inuyasha started up some techno so the crowd can dance and that is what they did. 

Fifteen minuets passed and Inuyasha stopped the music. Kouga was in the balcony part of the Club doing the lighting. Miroku walked on stage and Kouga shinned the spotlight on him. "Hi everyone, I am Miroku and I am the new owner of this lovely club. Everyone having fun!" Miroku shouted.

The crowd cheered and hollered. "Hope all you lovely ladies are having a good time." Miroku winked to all the girls in the crowd, who in turn cheered and sighed at him. Sango on the other hand was burning up with rage. Kagome and Ayame were having a hard time trying to keep her in the shadows and how kill Miroku.

"Okay everyone, I am here to introduce a group that is kick ass. Hence the name The AssKickers!" Miroku shouted as he stepped to the side and the three girls walked on stage. Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha also all the guys in the crowd jaws dropped to the ground as the three girls stepped on the stage. "Girls please introduce yourselves to the crowd." Miroku stated as he eyes Sango.

"I am Neko." Sango waved with a 'Don't Mess With Me' smile to the crowd. This is her image on stage, she is the mess with me and I will kick your ass. The guys in the crowd gave her dreamy stares and whistles Sango then walked to the side and stood next to a very mad Miroku who was glaring at all the guys there.

"Hello I am Wolfy." Ayame cheered as she waved happily with a very sweet smile on her face. Her image on stage was the sweet little girl with a very cheerful smile. Kouga was just drooling at the sight of her; Inuyasha had to put a bucket under his face to keep the drool off the floor. But then he heard guys cheering and giving her catcalls he just wanted to kick some ass.

"Hey I'm Foxy." Kagome said with an emotionless tone in her voice. Her image was the 'I Don't Give A Damn About Life. So Leave Me Alone.' She looked at everyone with a very seductive look in her eyes and walked to her guitar. Inuyasha was just amazed by her beauty that he did not compare her with Kikyo this time. When he heard whistling and catcalls Kagome was getting he did not understand why he was getting so upset.

"Hey everyone I am going to sing first." Ayame cheered happily as she got her bass. Sango took the drums and Kagome was ready with the guitar. Ayame then signaled for the girls to start. Which they did and Ayame took the stage.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ayame finished her song and jumped for join that everyone was dancing and cheering for her. She took her bow, "Thanks everyone. The next person to sing is Neko." Ayame turned and Sango got out of her seat from the drums and traded with Kagome who took the drums, while Sango took the Keyboard that was ready for her.

"Hey everyone! Are you all ready to dance!" Sango shouted as she started to play first and the rest of the girls followed.

(A/N: If any of you forgot how this works, Sango is in _italic_ and Ayame is in **_bold italic_**. Just to let you know if any of you are confused. ~_^)

__

~ You always make me smile 

When I'm feeling down 

You give me such a vibe 

It's totally bonafide, mmm…

It's not the way you walk 

And it ain't the way you talk 

It ain't the job you got 

That keeps me satisfied~

Sango sang with passion as she stroked the keys on the keyboard very gently. She danced and moved very sensually, which caused all the guys to just dance and start at her as she continued to sing with Ayame following along.

_ ****_

~Your love, it feels so good 

And that's what takes me high 

****

Higher than I've been before 

Your love, it keeps me alive 

****

Thought I should let you know 

That your touch it means so much 

****

When I'm alone at night 

It's you I'm always thinking of 

Oh, oh, baby~

Miroku was so amazed that as Sango sang everyone in the club just danced to every word she sang. He just watched her ever move enjoying every moment of it.

~Oh, I want you to understand 

How I feel, deep inside 

Oh oh, you make me feel 

All I need to feel 

Yes, in my heart~

Sango sang and once in a while glance at Miroku hoping he would get what she is saying, but she knew he was so dense. So she just continued to sing and dance.

_ ****_

~Your love, it feels so good 

And that's what takes me high 

****

Higher than I've been before 

Your love, it keeps me alive 

****

Thought I should let you know 

That your touch it means so much 

****

When I'm alone at night 

It's you I'm always thinking of

Oh, oh, baby~

Miroku was not the only one staring and enjoying ever move Sango made as the clothes she wore hugged her ever curve. Hiten took a big gulp of his drink that he got at the club's bar and just stared at Sango lustfully, thinking of so many things he could do with her. 'I will get you Sango.' He thought sickly.

**__**

~Your love, it feels so good 

And that's what takes me high 

****

Higher than I've been before 

Your love, it keeps me alive 

****

Thought I should let you know 

That your touch it means so much 

****

When I'm alone at night

It's you I'm always thinking of

Oh, oh, baby~

Ayame sang along with Sango and enjoyed the fun she was having. But she just could not get the feeling she was being watched by two people, so she ignored it and continued with the fun. Kouga watched and smiled and his playful Ayame having fun, but the other watched her with the same lustful stare Hiten gave Sango. 'You won't get away from me.' Juuromaur thought happily.

****

~Your love, it feels so good 

And that's what takes me high 

****

Higher than I've been before 

Your love, it keeps me alive 

****

Thought I should let you know 

That your touch it means so much 

****

When I'm alone at night 

It's you I'm always thinking of~

Oh, oh, baby

****

Your love, it feels so good 

And that's what takes me high 

****

Higher than I've been before 

Your love, it keeps me alive 

****

Thought I should let you know 

That your touch it means so much 

****

When I'm alone at night 

It's you I'm always thinking of~

The girls finished the song and now it was Kagome or the so-called Foxy to take the stage with her angelic voice that Sango and Ayame thought. 'Go for it girl you can do it.' Sango thought happily as she took her seat back at the drums.

'Nothing can stop you now.' Ayame thought happily also as she took her spot next to Kagome. Kagome picked up her guitar and sighed. 'Here were go…' her thought was interrupted when she saw two familiar red eyes watching her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heehee Cliffy. *Evil laugh* don't worry the next part will be up soon.


	11. Haunted

Here is the next part sorry I kept all of you waiting. 

**__**

Mending a Tattered Heart

Chapter 11: Haunted

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome saw those red eyes burning into her soul. 'No why is he here.' Kagome thought, as she looked straight into his red lustful looking eyes. The words that she was about to sing have changed with new words. 

Kagome turned and nodded to the girls to start. She then mouthed to Ayame to follow her lead. Ayame nodded and began to play the first tunes on the bass, and Kagome began to sing. 

(A/N: Well everyone you know how this goes right? Kagome = _italic_, Ayame = **_bold italic_**, and both together = **_bold, italic, and underline _**Just letting you know. Oh and I kind of changed the lyrics of this song to match Kagome. ^_^)

__

~**No lost words, whisper slowly, to me.**

Still can't find what keeps me here.

And all this time I've been so hollow, inside,

****

I know your still there.

Kagome turned to Ayame with a surprise and a smile on her face. Since Ayame came up with something for that part of the song in just a little while they had.

__

~Watching me,

Wanting me,

I can feel you haunt me down.

Fearing you,

Hating you,

I know I'll leave you somehow.~

Inuyasha was having trouble figuring out why Kagome would sing a song like that. But he just watched her remarkable features with an aw. 'I think I like her. But what is that on her face?' Was his thought when he saw another bruise on her face, then he followed her gaze to the crowd he saw what she was looked at with hate in her eyes. 'Naraku.' Inuyasha thought curiously, but then he walked away from behind the curtains to look for Kikyo.

__

~Haunting you, I can smell you – alive.

Your heart pounding in my head!

Hitting me, 

Fearing me,

I wont let you haunt me down.

Killing me,

Raping me, 

Watching me!~

Just them Kagome pulled some of the hair that was covering her bruise to let Naraku see what he has done. But what she saw scared her more, Naraku was smiling at her with lust. 

Naraku just started into her eyes, but when she showed him the mark that he has made all he could do is smile evilly at his work. 'Lets see what happens when you get home.' And with that Naraku and his gang left.

__

~**Watching me, **

Haunting me,

I can fear you haunt me down.

Fearing you,

Hating you,

I wont let you haunt me down.

Watching me,

Wanting me,

I can feel you haunt me down.

Fearing you,

Hating you,

I wont let you haunt me down.~

Kagome finished her song and looked into the crowd, they cheered and clapped at Kagome and her group. The girls bowed and headed off the stage.

"Hey girls that was great! I cant believe you guys sing like that." Kouga smiled with happiness, as did Miroku. 

Kagome looked around for Inuyasha but did not see him. "Hey Miroku where is Inuyasha?" she asked him worriedly, she hoped he heard her sing she wanted to know what he thought of it. 

"Oh he is somewhere in the back talking to Kikyo. I don't know what he sees in her." Was all he said and continued to talk to Sango.

Kagome walked to the back exit to look for Inuyasha. As she walked she could hear voice in the back, so she just continued to walk, but what she saw stopped her. Kagome hide behind the wall as she peeked around the corner where Inuyasha was talking to the girl Kikyo. 

"Kikyo what do you want? All this time and you chose now to talk to me, what is it that you want?" Inuyasha asked with distaste in his voice. He looked at Kikyo with hate but also with longing and hope.

"Well Inuyasha I just came to say I am sorry that I left you. And I was hoping that you will give me a second chance to make it up to you." Kikyo said with a sexual tone in her voice. Kikyo leaded over and kissed Inuyasha full on the lips.

Inuyasha was shocked and what Kikyo was just doing, since she is not the kind of girl to do that. But little did he know he was giving in to the kiss, he shut his eyes and held her close.

Kagome was in shock of what she just saw. 'I should not be here. But why cant I move?' Kagome screamed in her mind as she watched the whole show in front of her, but then her eyes began to tear up and she found herself crying. 'No, why am I crying! I don't like him do I?' she asked herself, but as she tried to stay quite she let out a gasp.

Inuyasha turned only to come across some blue eyes that he longed to see. "Kagome!" he said in a whisper and looked at the girl that was in his arms. "Kikyo?" he pushed her away and began to walk towards Kagome.

Kagome just turned and ran away into the club. Just as Inuyasha was about to chance after her a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Inuyasha do you love her then you love me?" the owner of the hand asked.

Inuyasha could just yank his shoulder away from Kikyo and walk back into the club. Kikyo just smiled evilly to herself and began to walk back into the club.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagame ran passed Sango, Ayame and the boys and entered the dressing room and locked the door behind her and let her eyes cry.

Sango and Ayame just looked at each other and ran to the dressing room and began to knock so Kagome would let them in. "Kagome? Open the door. What happened?" Sango asked as she knocked lightly.

"Kagome, please open the door." Ayame asked nicely as she gripped the doorknob hoping to find a way in but no luck.

Just then Inuyasha came into the club. The two girls turned and glared at him, "You keep trying Ayame." Sango said as she walked to Inuyasha and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Inuyasha what did you do to upset Kagome?" Sango asked, no commanded.

"I was just talking to Kikyo and Kagome saw us." Inuyasha left out the part that Kikyo kissed him and he accepted.

Sango knew he was hiding something, she was just about to ask when she heard the dressing room door open for Ayame and herself. All Sango did was turn and look at Inuyasha one more time and say with a glare in her eyes, "Let go of your damn pride, Inuyasha." and with that Sango entered the dressing room leaving Inuyasha with something to think about. 

Kouga walked away to start music for the people in the club. "Okay everyone time to dance." Was all he said, he started the music and joined Miroku to interrogate Inuyasha in Miroku's office.

Kouga entered the office only to see the two boys sitting in silence not talking or looking at each other. So Kouga decided to break the ice. "So, what did you do in the back with Kikyo?" he asked talking a seat next to Inuyasha.

"Nothing." Was all Inuyasha said and just looked at the wall. "Bullshit Inuyasha, we know you well enough to know that you did something or Kikyo did something to you." Miroku said as he got out of his seat and walk to where Inuyasha was sitting and looking at him straight in the face.

"Look Miroku, why do you care what I did if you don't have the balls to tell Sango how you feel." Inuyasha talked back then turned to Kouga when he was about to say something. "You to Kouga." Inuyasha just could not take everyone pussy footing around him.

"Inuyasha, go home. We will see you tomorrow." With that Miroku left the office to attend to the people dancing in his club.

"Inuyasha get some rest." Was all Kouga said as he left to office as well to attend to the girls and their now upset friend.

Inuyasha was just left in the office for about five minutes then he decided he would go home and think something's through. 'Shit.' Was all Inuyasha thought as he made his way out the door and to his black car. 'What is the deal with Kagome's face. She did not have those bruises on her face when I first met her. I know Naraku is behind all this. And why the hell did Kikyo kiss me. I mean I do still have a thing for her but I am supposed to hate her.' Inuyasha started the car and began his journey to his house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the dressing room Kagome was in a small black couch crying her eyes out. 'Why the hell am I crying? I mean he did like her at a time, and he might do still, but why does my heart hurt so much. I just met him and everything.' Kagome thoughts screamed in her mind.

"Kagome, don't cry. He is a jerk at times but please don't cry." Sango tried to sooth the girl on the couch as she rubbed Kagome's back to sooth her pain.

"Kagome, we love you and we hate to see you like this." Ayame interjected as she lifted Kagomes head and placed it on her lap.

"I…just…don't know…why I am…crying." Kagome tried to talk between sobs. She hid her face in Ayame's lap; her cries began to subside.

Then a knock came from the dressing room door. "Hey girls can I come in?" A male voice asked from the other side of the door. "Sure Kouga you can come in." Sango shouted and Kouga walked in, he took a seat in one of the black chairs that where there.

"Hey Kagome you all right?" he asked as Kagome began to lift her head up from Ayame's lap. "Yes Kouga, I'm feeling better." Kagome sniffed.

"Hey don't worry about Inuyasha he may be a jerk but he has a good heart. He just needs to let his pride go, and he likes you, I can tell." Kouga chuckled as he saw Kagome being to blush. "Oh and I see that you do too." 

"Huh? Oh Kouga stop it. I don't like Inuyasha, do I?" Kagome laughed then questioned herself as she began to think if she liked him or not. Thought of the times he has spent together at school and the time he walked her home pasted in her mind. She thought of his lovely deep violet eyes and that cute smile he gave her. "Damn it! I do like him!" Kagome yelled as she blushed even harder.

"No I cant like him, he has Kikyo." Kagome said sadly as she laid her head down on Ayame's lap again. Ayame was just stroking Kagome's hair to sooth her.

"Kagome it is alright, you can like him. And I know he likes you he just tried to hide it all the time, but I know he does. I mean come on I am his friend." Kouga chuckled again as he began to get up and leave the room. "But don't worry I wont tell him. I will let him find out on his own." With that he left the room.

Kagome just sighed; she got up and began to get ready to go home since her first performance was over until the next time she will do it again. "Sango, Ayame can you give me a ride to my hell hole please?" she asked as she got ready to leave.

"Sure thing girl friend!" The two girls said in union. They looked at each other for a while then all three began to laugh together as they left the room and headed to their car to go home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay I am sorry if this chapter suxs but please don't hate me. I just hopes you likes it. Oh and sorry I have not written in a while my dad would not let me on the computer. ^_^

Shiroi ^_^


	12. Why Didn't He Fight Back

Onward with the story!! Charge!!! Heehee Just having my fun.

**__**

Mending a Tattered Heart

Chapter 12: Why Didn't He Fight Back?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The girls dropped Kagome off at the house that she is living in. Kagome gulped as she began to make her way to the house, she noticed that Naraku's mother's car was not there. 'Oh crap she must be out again. Shit and I have to stay here with Naraku!' Kagome's mind screamed as she thought of Naraku hitting her and touching her, she did not like that at all.

She opened the door and made a quick dash to her room before Naraku would see her. She ran into her room and locked it behind her. 'Oh man.' Kagome sighed as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. 'It is a though job staying away from Naraku. I am safe.' Kagome thought to soon, as a shadowed figure came from the dark corner of her room and jumped her to the floor.

"Hi Kagome, it me again." The figure chuckled evilly as he held her hands above her head. "Guess what Kagome you are going to be my girlfriend now." He told her as he looked into her eyes.

"No I wont, you cant make me be your damn girlfriend!" Kagome yelled into his face and struggled to get him to let her go.

"Kagome you are going to be my girlfriend or I will kill Inuyasha myself." He said in a seriousness sound in his voice. 

Kagome's eyes opened wide as she thought of Inuyasha being killed by this evil man that was on top of her holding her hands over her head taking every right that she had away. Kagome could not fight Naraku any longer, "Okay Naraku, I will be your girlfriend." Kagome's eyes began to water, tears fell from her eyes, and she is letting him see the tears that she did not want to show him.

"Oh you cry for Inuyasha but you do not cry when I hit you. So you do like him this much to cry for him." And with that Naraku kissed Kagome forcefully as Kagome shut her eyes as the tears still kept on falling, she was hoping that the nightmare would fade away, but no such luck happened.

Once Naraku let Kagome go he left the room since it was one in the morning and school began later. "Night Kagome." He smirked and walked out of her room leaving her on the floor. When she was sure he was gone she wiped her lips with the back of her hand forcefully hoping that the taste that was left in her mouth would go away.

'Why does my life have to suck this much. I find out that I like this guy that I have just met. I see him kissing his ex. I am stuck in this shit hole, with an asshole that thinks he owns me. And if I am not with him he will kill Inuyasha.' Kagome thought to herself as she thought over her life. She began to cry as she thought about Inuyasha. 

Kagome could not take it anymore; she got from under her bed a small bag that was full of sharp knives and razors that she has had for the longest. She wanted to end it, but something was telling her not too. She thought about her friends that will miss her, Sango, Ayame, Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha, especially Inuyasha. 

She thought of his smile and the way his long black hair swayed as he walked and the way he looked at her with his deep pools of deep violet eyes. She could just get lost in them, Kagome wished that she was in his arms and hearing him tell her that everything will be alright. 

Kagome just shook her head from the thought of him holding her. So Kagome took a very sharp razor out and slashed both her wrists ten times deep but not deep enough for serious damage. She just wanted to see her pain heal hoping it will heal the pain she was feeling in her tattered and broken heart.

She then laid down on her bed waiting for sleep to take a hold of her. Kagome's wish was granted and she was now fast asleep waiting for the day to begin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The morning sun beamed down into Kagome's window as she began to open one eye. She got out of bed and began to get ready for another day of school. Kagome was not feeling like her usual self so she wore baggy black pants with a very long chain running down one side of her pants. Kagome also had on a long black hooded sweater with two holes on the ends of the sleeves so she could put her thumbs there. She also wore steel toe boots, her hair was down and she wore no make up at all.

Before she could go down and head to school, Kagome made sure that her wrists were covered nicely so no one would see. She then picked up her bag and left for school with out saying a thing to anyone.

Just as Kagome was out the door and half way down away from the house she felt a hand stopping her as it touched her shoulder. "Kagome I have something to tell you." the voice from behind her stated, she knew who it belonged to.

"What is it Naraku?" Kagome asked with a distasteful sound in her voice. She did not bother turning to face him she did not want to look at him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I don't want you hanging around with Inuyasha and his friends, and I want you to quite the little band thing you joined." and with that Naraku left leaving Kagome where she stopped.

'Yes this is going to be the worst day of my life.' Kagome thought as a tear fell down from her sweet blue eyes, down her slender pale skin. She wiped it away and made her way to school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome made her way to her locker when she saw three girls standing there. She got closer and saw that it was Kikyo and her little group. "Hi Kagome. I hear you are with Naraku, hope you have a great time with him. Oh and by the way stay away from Inuyasha he is mine." Kikyo told Kagome as she looked at her with hate.

"Kikyo, I don't want Naraku. You can have Inuyasha since he is still stuck on you, but don't every talk to me like that or you will regret it." Kagome pushed Kikyo away from her locker and opened it. It was not a good day for Kagome so she did not want to fucked with.

Just then Sango and Ayame came running, "Kagome is everything alright? Are you feeling better?" they both asked in union.

"Yes guys everything is fine, but I am sorry I have to stop singing with you guys. Please don't hate me. I just can't hang out with you guys anymore and I cant sing with you guys, this is for your protection trust me." This was all Kagome said as she left her two friends standing there with a shocked look on their face as she just left to her first class.

"Sango, Kagome can't be with us no more?" Ayame asked as if she did not hear what Kagome was saying at all. 

"Yeah Ayame. Something happened to Kagome she is not like herself, and she would not have said that." Sango answered Ayame but they were snapped out of the state of shock when Inuyasha startled them.

"Boo!" he yelled. "Hey where is Kagome I wanted to talk to her today?" He asked looking around the school.

"Oh she is over there standing by Naraku." Ayame pointed. "WHAT!!" Ayame looked back to see if she was right.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING THERE?!" Sango shouted as she looked at Kagome standing by Naraku with her head down clenching her books to her.

Inuyasha looked at the girl they thought was Kagome, and Ayame and Sango where right it was Kagome standing with Naraku. Inuyasha took a good look at her and noticed that she had tears running down her cheeks, but her hair was covering it so no one would see, but Inuyasha saw.

He walked closer to Kagome, "Kagome why are you here and not with us?" he asked sweetly. Kagome looked at him with pleading eyes hoping he could see her cry for help.

Just as Inuyasha was about to grab her hand Naraku stepped in, "Hey Inuyasha stay away from my girl." With that Naraku grabbed Kagome's hand and yanked her away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha could see Kagome struggle in Naraku's grasp but she could not get lose. 

"Inuyasha what is she doing?" Miroku asked as he walked into the school with Kouga following behind.

"I don't know but I am going to find out at lunch. Plus I have a few things to ask her also." With that Inuyasha went to his first class but he still could not get the image of Kagome with tears falling down her soft cheeks as she stood by Naraku.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The day pasted by fast and Inuyasha was standing by Kagome's last class before lunch started. When he saw her come out he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her away from the rest of the class. "Kagome what is going on? And why do you have bruises on you face every time I see you?" he asked worried.

"Inuyasha!… I can't be seen talking to you! I…I…I have to go before he sees you!" Kagome tried to walk away but Inuyasha kept on stopping her. 

"No Kagome tell me what is going on. You are my friend and I care about you." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the wrists into a hug and he could feel her melt in it. When he looked down he saw her wince as if she was in pain.

"Inuyasha please, I can't talk to you no more it is for you own safety…all of you guys. Please just go with Kikyo, I know you still love her." Kagome pulled away from the hug and looked into his sweet pools of violet.

"Kagome…" but before he could finish she ran away before Naraku could see them. 'What is wrong with her and what did she mean.' When he looked down at the floor he noticed something on his hands, when he looked he saw blood. 'What the fuck.' He thought and looked at Kagome as she disappeared.

Unknown to both Inuyasha and Kagome, someone was watching the whole scene from the shadows of the school. 'Inuyasha I will get you.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

School was just ending when Inuyasha was walking to his locker to get his books for the homework he had to do. 'Shit what a day this was.' He thought to himself, but he was knocked out of his thought when someone pushed him to the floor.

When he looked he saw Naraku and his two friends, Hiten and Juuromaru. Inuyashs got up and looked at all three of them. "What do you want?" he asked with an arched eyebrow up.

"I told you to stay away from my Kagome." Naraku told him as if it were a threat. Inuyasha just shook his head and turned around to open his locker.

"If you forced her then she is really not yours." Inuyasha said with his back turned to them. Inuyasha could feel that Naraku was getting more pissed then he was. 

"Look you little momma's boy, even if I did force her she is not mine." Naraku yelled hitting a very sensitive spot in Inuyasha's heart.

"Leave my mom out of this. She is dead so don't bring her in this conversation. And Kagome is not yours." Inuyasha was not in Naraku's face glaring at him. He wanted too much to just punch the shit out of Naraku, but he promised his mother that he would not do that anymore.

Naraku just laughed and turned around, but in a flash he punched Inuyasha in the gut. Inuyasha fell to the ground and held his stomach. Just as he was about to get up Naraku and the other two guys just ganged up on him and began to hit him. 

Inuyasha could hear two people yelling at the guys to stop when they stopped he saw that is was Miroku and Kouga running up to him to help him up. "Naraku what the fuck is wrong with you. You know damn well that Inuyasha will never fight back. Why the hell do you keep on doing this when he did nothing to you." Kouga shouted as he kneeled down with Miroku to help Inuyasha.

Naraku and the other two just laughed. "I told him to stay away from what is mine, but did he listen no so I had to take action." Was all Naraku said and was getting ready to beat the other two as well. Just as he was about to strike all the guys heard a, "STOP IT!!"

They looked only to see Kagome running and stand between Naraku and his two friends and Inuyasha and his two friends. "Naraku will you stop doing this, it was my fault I was the one who wanted to talk to him. So please just stop hitting him. He is not fighting back so you should just stop." Kagome's hands hung loosely down her sides.

Inuyasha looked at her hands and noticed that they were dripping blood. He took a better look and saw that the black sweater had brown stains on them as well, and the stains were fresh. 'Why is she taking the blame? And what is up with her hands.' He thought as he tried to get up with the help from his friends.

"Kagome I will deal with you at home. Lets go." Was all Naraku said and grabbed her wrist, Kagome winced at the sting of pain that shout up her wrist. Kagome walked with Naraku and the other guys as they made their way out of the school.

"Inuyasha lets take you home. Kagome will be fine, she knows were we all live, if she needs someone she knows where to go." Miroku tried to reassure Inuyasha as he saw the look of worry on his face. Inuyasha just nodded and made his way to Miorku's car.

"I will find out sooner of later, Kagome. I will.' Inuyasha thought as they made their way to his house. 'Why do I care so much about her, I mean I thought I loved Kikyo but now that I look at her I don't. And then I look at Kagome I feel something that I didn't' know I had. I just hope she is all right.' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Kagome and Naraku walked home, Kagome was just thinking why Inuyasha was not fighting back. 'Why didn't he. I mean don't guys fight back when they get into a fight. Why didn't he? Well I will find out, that is my mission to find out why.' Kagome was taken out of her thought when she reached the house and was pushed to the floor by a very angry Naraku. 'Shit!' was all Kagome could think of.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	13. Inuyasha Help Me!

Heehee sorry I took so long.

**__**

Mending a Tattered Heart

Chapter 13: Inuyasha Help Me!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome looked up into Naraku's cold heartless eyes. She was scared beyond what she has ever felt before. 'God help me! Where is Naraku's mom to stop him!' Kagome's mind screamed for some help but the help never came.

"Naraku get off me!" Kagome protested as she struggled under his grasp, but it only made him hold on tighter to her by her wrist, "AHHH!!!" Kagome screamed from the pain on her wrist. "LET ME GO DAMN IT!!" 

Naraku just smiled as he saw her struggle under his grasp. "Kagome, stop struggling. You brought this on yourself. I told you not to talk to Inuyasha or I will hurt him, but did you listen no you did not and I had to take action." He told her, "And since you look so lovely scared, I am going to punish you for not listening to me." 

With that he leaned down and forcefully kissed her on the lips. Kagome's eyes shot open, the pain on her wrist left now she was feeling pain on her lips as Naraku bit her bottom lip so she would open her mouth, which she did because of the pain.

Kagome suddenly felt his tongue plunge into her mouth, all Kagome could do was shut her eyes hoping the nightmare would end. But she widened her eyes when she felt Naraku's free hand touch places were she did not want him to touch her.

He ripped off her sweater and shirt to reveal a black bra that she was wearing. He ripped that also to see her full breast, he took one of her breast in his mouth and bit the nipple hard, which made it bleed also. Kagome screamed from the pain that he was giving her, she screamed for help but nothing came.

Naraku was enjoying himself; his lustful eyes looked at her all over until he came to her pants. He just looked at them for a while and looked back at Kagome's eyes, "Take you pants off."

"No." Kagome told him as she glared at him hoping that would get him off her. But sadly it did not, he just grinned evilly and tore off her pants as well and her underwear, he then with his free hand unzipped his pants and took out his erect member.

Kagome knew what he was going to do very well, so she tried to kick him off, but nothing. She then felt him plunge into her virginity, Kagome let out a death scream but no one heard her. She screamed each time he pushed in and bled when he pulled out. This torture for her lasted what seemed like forever, but it really lasted 3 minutes.

Naraku came to his climax and pulled out, he pulled his pants up and got up, he turned to her, "Next time I see you talking to Inuyasha I will not just beat him up, I will kill him and you as well." The he left the room and headed for his own to fall asleep.

Kagome curled into a ball on the floor, 'Who did I piss off in my past life to deserves this shit.' She asked herself. She could not feel anything from her waist down it was as if she was paralyzed. 'I have to get out of here!' Kagome thought as she got up and looked at herself in the mirror. 

She saw a black eye, a cut lip, bruises in every inch of her body and blood as well. After seeing what she looked like she just snapped. She opened her window and jumped out she ran down the street with ripped clothes and everything, trying to find somewhere to hide from Naraku.

For some unknown reason she was in front of Inuyasha's door. Kagome knocked hard, "INUYASHA! INUYASHA OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!" Kagome was now crying thinking that Naraku was out there looking for her. "PLEASE INUYASHA OPEN THE DOOR! IUYASHA HELP ME!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha heard the banging of the door, so he got out of bed and headed down stairs. Just then he heard Kagome voice on the other side of the door. "What the fuck!" he ran down and opened it, what he saw was something out of a horror film.

Kagome was bruised up and cuts everywhere also ripped and torn clothes and blood was in every inch of her body. Just as he saw her eyes she fainted in his arms, Inuyasha grabbed her before she hit the floor and brought her inside.

He laid her on his couch and went to the kitchen to get a wet towel to put on her forehead. He watched as she winced in pain she clenched her stomach, "Kagome wake up. Please wake up Kagome." He asked gently as he touched her cheek with the back of his fingers.

Kagome opened her lovely eyes and looked at him scared, she jumped up, "NO PLEASE! DON'T HURT MY!" Kagome screamed but when she saw that is was Inuyasha and not Naraku she flung herself into his arms and began to cry.

"What happened Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worriedly as he stroked Kagome's hair, which soothed her to a calm state. "Please tell me what happened?" 

"Naraku…beat…and ra…ra…rapped me!" Kagome could not hold herself any more and she cried again in Inuyasha's strong, warm arms.

"It's okay Kagome, you are safe now. You are with me, so don't worry about it. I will protect you." Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly. 'Mother I am sorry I could not keep you promise, but I have to defend what I love. I know you will understand.' Inuyasha thought as he held Kagome tighter to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

3 hours later Kagome was calm, "I am sorry I woke you up at this time, I just had no where to go to and your house was that first that I could remember." Kagome told him as she looked at the floor.

"No its okay Kagome, I am just glad you came. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Inuyasha told her as he brought his hand to her back and rubbed her back to ease her pain. 

"Inuyasha how come you didn't fight back when Naraku hit you?" she asked as she looked at him. She then saw the sadness cross his eyes. 

"I don't fight because I promised my mother that I would not fight anymore." He told her, as it was his turn to look at the floor.

"Really. Where is you mother? She must be very lovely." Kagome stated as she leaned back on the couch looked up at the ceiling.

"My mom was a lovely woman. And my dad loved her very much. My dad died in a car crash and my mom died of a broken heart. So the last thing she told me was not to fight anymore and that she loved me very much. You see I got into lots of fights with Naraku, so when she got sick I promised her I would not fight unless I am to protect something I love." Inuyasha told her, a single tear ran down his face and hit the floor.

"Oh I am so sorry. My mom died when I was just years old. I lived with my dad until he decided to drop me off at his ex-girlfriend's house and live with her and Naraku. But then Naraku thought that he owns me and if I don't do what he tell me to do he hits me and raped me." Kagome's eyes began to get watery and Inuyasha saw this so he just grabbed her and pulled her in a tight hug.

"So is that why you cut yourself, to ease the pain you are feeling?" Inuyasha asked. Resting his chin on the top of her head he felt her nodded a yes to his question.

"Now no more crying," He pulled Kagome away and looked at her with a small smile on his face, which made Kagome smile. She saw the small cut on his face from when he fought with Naraku and his friends. Be was about to get sad when she was snapped out of it. "I think it will be a good idea if you take a nice hot bath and I will get you something to wear."

Kagome then looked at herself over and noticed how she looked, ripped clothes that were barely covering anything. She began to blush and cover herself. "I think I need a hot bath, thank you." 

Inuyasha nodded and they went upstairs and he showed her where the bathroom was, then turned to get her something to wear. Kagome turned the water on and stripped down to nothing, getting in the bath and began to relax. 'Oh why does my life have to suck this much? I mean I am happy I have great friends, but why does it have to suck later?' she thought to herself trying to find the answers but none come.

Kagome got shampoo and rubbed on her hair, it smelled like coco-butter which she loved the smell. Once she cleaned her body from any dried blood she had she got out and grabbed a black towel that was hanging there and dried her body. She then found a black robe that was hanging on the door and she put it on. 

Since it was kind of big, it was exposing some of her chest and at the bottom some of her leg. Kagome dried her hair but it was still slightly wet, she walked out of the bathroom and entered an open door, which was Inuyasha's room.

She took a seat on Inuyasha's bed and waited for him to return to where ever he was. 1 minute later he entered his room, "I got you some of my old clothes…" Inuyasha stopped in the middle of his room and started at Kagome who was on his bed with wet hair and a big robe that was showing off some of Kagome's body.

'Damn she looks nice, beautiful. Her skin looks so soft and her hair looked lovely and shinny. And those eyes, oh man those eyes, I could just drown in them.' Inuyasha thought as he just looked at her, seeing the goddess she was.

Kagome saw the look in his eyes and she smiled to herself. Kagome got up off the bed and walked towards Inuyasha. Once she was about to reach for the clothes, fate came into the picture again; Kagome tripped on the big robe and landed on top of Inuyasha. They got tangled together and they were trying to find a way out but then they stopped. 

They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity. Deep violet meets clear icy blue eyes. Inuyasha lifted his head slightly closing the gap between them; finally his lips touched Kagome's lips. To his amazement, with the cut on her lip, her lips were still soft. He kissed her with all his passion and he was not disappointed, because Kagome was kissing back.

Kagome circled her arms around Inuyasha neck and held him close. Kagome just pressed her lips harder so she could taste all of Inuyasha that she could.

Inuyasha's arms found there way there way around Kagome's slender body and he was just surprised that all the time she was under all those baggy clothes she was hiding such a perfect body. Inuyasha got up off the floor without breaking from the kiss, but since he had to get some air he broke from it and picked Kagome up. 

He walked to his bed and laid her down gently. Kagome then pulled him down with her and they shared another long lasting kiss. His hands crested her back while her arms wrapped around Inuyasha neck. This was a moment that Inuyasha and Kagome did now want to end. As they stopped kissed for another breath of air Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly as if she was a dream that was about to fade away.

'How can a wonderful person like Kagome feel so much pain that she would harm herself so it would end.' Inuyasha thought as he felt Kagome's breath begin to slow in a calm and steady pace. 'She is asleep. Well I will be here for her when ever she needs me. I promise that since I love you I will protect her.' After that thought Inuyasha also fell asleep with Kagome still in his arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I am so sorry for keeping all of you waiting; it is just that I had a lot of projects to do for school. But I promise that in spring break I will try to finish this story. ^_^ plz reviews.


	14. Not A Good Day For Miroku

I am so sorry that I have not updated sooner. Please forgive me, don't hate me.

**__**

Mending a Tattered Heart

Chapter 14: Not A Good Day For Miroku

Morning came; Kagome awoke only to see what she only saw in her dreams, Inuyasha asleep holding her tight in his embrace. She looked up at his face and a daze in her eyes, 'He looks so angelic when he sleeps. Well what am I saying he is my guardian angel.' Kagome thought as she brought a hand to his face and pull back a strand of black hair that had fallen to his face.

Inuyasha opened his gold-amber eyes only to see glittering blue ones looking straight at him. "Good morning beautiful. I just hope I am not dreaming?" He told Kagome as a small blush crept its way on her face.

"Morning. And no I am real. Do we have to go to school today? I don't want to go." Kagome told him as she looked out the window that was next to Inuyasha's bed.

"No we don't have to if you don't feel like going. How about we hang out all day today, would you like that?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his arms around Kagome tighter as if it was a dream and he was holding on tight so it won't fade away.

"Yeah I would really like that. Hey how about we call the guys and ask them if they want to hang out with us!" Kagome told him that excitedly as she got out of bed but remembered that she only had a bathrobe on. Kagome blushed ten shaded of red and covered herself.

Inuyasha saw the blush and got out of bed also. He approached her and wrapped an arm around her waist; he bent down to her ear and whispered. "Don't worry, you look sexy anyways, even with the blush on your face." He almost purred to her and kissed her neck.

Kagome slightly closed her eyes at the sensation that his breath was giving her on her ear. When she felt his lips on her neck she just closed her eyes, she turned to face him, and wrapped her arms around his neck she skimmed his lips with hers and turned to get dressed.

Inuyasha was in a daze at what she just did to him, but shook it off and headed down stairs to the kitchen. Inuyasha made Ramen since that is all he had in the house. He made one for himself and one for Kagome. Five minutes later Kagome came down and walked into the kitchen to see Inuyasha as the table eating.

Inuyasha saw that she was wearing, he dropped his spoonful of Ramen and gawked at her as she came down. Kagome wore a black corset dress with a D-ring lace up front, with black fishnets and Demonia black patches platform boots. She also had on fishnet two finger gloves, with a black choker with a red pendant.

"Hey, you have Ramen wow I love that!" Kagome jumped up and down. Inuyasha noticed that he was staring so a light blush crept on his face, but he hid it with his hair as he looked down at his bowl of Ramen.

"Yeah, well sit and eat so we can call the guys so we can hang out today." Inuyasha told her shyly which was returned with a giggle from Kagome. They ate silently but it was not one of those weird silences but a comforting one.

Inuyasha was the first to finish, "No, Inuyasha leave you bowl there I will get it. I mean you did make Ramen so it is the least I could do. Please." Kagome told him as she took the bowl out of his hands and placed it on the table beside her bowl.

"Well I am going to get dressed. I will be down in a while." With that Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the forehead and went upstairs to get dressed. Kagome on the other hand decided to explore the house.

She looked at everything until she came to a hallway with pictures on the walls. To her it looked like there was no wall but pictures hanging in thin air. (A/N: Yeah I was at my boyfriend's house and a hallway that I was walking in was just full of pictures that looked like they were hanging in thin air. )

Kagome came across the biggest picture of all. The picture had a man standing; the man was a very handsome man with long flowing jet-black hair and piercing violet eyes. The man wore a black tuxedo, it was black with a white shirt, but it did not have a bow tie or a tie but a button.

Next to him was a woman sitting in a lovely silver chair, she had also long jet black lovely hair with gentle and loving deep blue eyes and a gentle soft smile. She wore a flowing white dress with deep blue flowers on her lap as she held them close.

Next was a little boy standing on the other side of her. The little boy had shoulder length black hair with familiar violet eyes that showed he was happy. Kagome reached out a hand and traced the outline of the little boy's face with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"That is my mother and father." A voice from behind her said. Kagome jumped as she heard the voice, she dropped her hand and spun around fast to see the owner of the voice.

"Sorry if I scared you. You just looked so cute standing there looking at our picture so deep in thought." Inuyasha joked as he stroked Kagome's cheek. "Come on we have a lot to do today. It is our day for fun."

And with that they left to his big black Escalade. Kagome had just now got a good glimpse of Inuyasha. He wore baggy black bondage pants with zippers and chains everywhere. But what looked really great to her that he wore was a tight long sleeve red shirt that showed ever curve of his muscles, which flexed with each step he took.

His hair was in its usual messy in his face style, which she loved and he also had on some steel toe boots. If they were not walking, Kagome would have just stood there gazing at Inuyasha. But luck for her they were on their way to have a good time.

Inuyasha held out the door for Kagome to step in. Kagome just loved that car and how good Inuyasha took care of it. It was such a glorious black with shinning silver rims also the lovely black tires. To her it looked like the tires were changed every day since they looked like new.

They entered the car and drove off to pick up their friends before they enter school. "Hey Kagome, call Sango and tell her to tell the guys to wait for us at Jack in the Box. We will pick them up there." Inuyasha said as he made a turn around the corner.

RING!! RING!! RING!! "Hello?" Sango asked as she answered her cell phone as she walked down the street with Ayame. "Oh hi Kagome! Is everything all right? I called you at Naraku's house but you were not there. Where were you?" A very worried Sango asked.

"Oh is that Kagome tell her I say hi." Ayame happily said as she walked beside Sango. Also with them was Miroku and Kouga.

__

"Hey Sango! No I am fine I will tell you later okay. Hey do you guys want to hang out with us?" Kagome asked as she waited for Sango's answer.

"No yeah sure. Just let me ask the guys." Sango then turned to the rest of the gang and asked, "Hey do you guys want to hang out with Kagome and Inuyasha? Today is Fun Day for us."

"OH HELL YEAH!!!" the boys and Ayame shouted in union. "Okay Kagome where do you want us to meet you?" Sango turned her attention back to Kagome.

__

"Wait for us at Jack in the Box. That is where we are going to pick you up." Kagome told Sango. Sango nodded in understanding and turned her phone off. But what she did not know what the behind the bush she was standing next to was Kikyo, Kagura, and Yura.

"Okay guys we have to go to Jack in the Box. That is where Inuyasha and Kagome are going to pick us up. Let's go." And with that the gang left to Jack. "Hey while we are there we can get something to eat." Miorku announced happily about eating.

Behind the bush, Kikyo smiled a very evil smile. "Call Naraku and his friends. We are going to get the rock stars we want to day." She evilly said as she turned to her two friends who also along with her had evil smiles as well.

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the Jack in the Box; there they saw sitting in side was Ayame and Kouga talking to each other. They also saw Sango with a very angry face on and Miroku knocked out and lying on the ground with a very big bump on his head.

The two entered Jack and Kagome asked, "What happened to him?" she pointed to Miroku as she took a seat next to Sango and Ayame. "Damn, what did he do this time Sango?" Inuyasha asked as he took a seat behind Kagome.

"Oh he was doing that perverted thing again with the cashier." Ayame pointed to a very pretty girl who was blushing like crazy. "So Sango got jealous and beat the shit out of him." Kouga stated as he took a sip of his soda.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!! SHE WAS YOUNGER THEN HIM AND HE HAS THE NERVE TO DO THAT!!" Sango yelled as she blushed at the same time.

The rest of the gang just shrugged as in saying 'Sure whatever. Just keep telling yourself that Sango.' But one of the members of the group just had to say it out loud. "Come on Sango. I know you very good, so stop kidding yourself." Inuyasha told her as he took Kouga's soda and took a sip as well.

"…" Sango could not get the words to come out so she just turned and headed to the girl's bathroom. "Now look what you have done Inuyasha." Ayame got up and walked after Sango, followed by Kagome who just shook her head.

"What did I do this time. All I did was say the truth." Inuyasha said with a very confused look on his face. "You just don't know when to keep your mouth shout don't you." Kouga told him as he took another sip of his soda.

In the girl's bathroom Ayame and Kagome found Sango with her head down and her arms holding her up from the sink. "What's wrong Sango?" Kagome asked placing a hand on Sango's shoulder.

"I just don't know, I mean I know I like Miroku I just don't know if I like him in a way that I would want to be close to him. And if I do get close will he be honest and true to me." Sango told Kagome as her bangs covered her eyes so the other girls would not see her sadness.

"Sango you still should not let that get to you. You know he will have to come around I mean look at you." Ayame grabbed Sango by the arms and shook her lightly. Then she turned her to the mirror so Sango could get a better look at herself.

"You are very pretty, funny, and sweet. You care for others more then yourself." Kagome reassured Sango and stood close to her so now Sango and herself were in the mirror. "Yes you are Sango. And we know Miroku would have to be stupid not to see the beauty and sweetness in you." Ayame told Sango happily.

All three girls were now in that one mirror looking at Sango and trying hard to make you feel good about herself. (A/N: shit I wish I had friends like this. But sadly at my school I have no friends. TT) "Thanks you guys I feel so much better." Sango smiled and hugged her best friends.

"Hey I got am idea!" Ayame shouted. Kagome got close to Ayame and was told something secretly that Sango could not hear. "This is going to be great!" Ayame cheered. 'Oh no.' was all Sango thought.

Back to where the guys were sitting Miroku was not up and talking to the guys. "So that is what happened. All I did was tell the girl that she was pretty and how would she like to have me for one night." Inuyasha and Kouga just shook their heads at their stupid, perverted friend.

"You sir, are the dumbest person in the whole world." Kouga told him as he smacked Miroku on the head. All Inuyasha could do was laugh and nod his head.

"What did I do?" Miroku asked rubbing his head. "Look you dumb shit. How can you do such a thing with Sango there if you know damn well that you like her and she likes you also!" Inuyasha shouted, "She is my best and close friend and I know this."

Miroku just lowered his head and sighed, "I don't know. I know I like you I am just scared that I might fuck it up like the last two I had." He sighed again.

"Well that was because you were with two girls at the same time and they found out about it!" Kouga shouted as well as slapping on the head again.

"Will you stop hitting me! GODDAMNIT!!" Miroku yelled.

"Hey the girls are coming out. Let's just have a good time please. I want to have fun today, it a fun day." Inuyasha said as he got up and greeted the girls, followed by Kouga and Miroku.

Everything was going good until Miroku had to open his big perverted mouth. "Wow Kagome you look hot. How about you and me get together later." But that got him a bonk on the head by everyone, but the ones that got him good were Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango. So Miroku was back on the floor again.

Hey I am so sorry guys that I took so long to update it is just that I have a very bad case of writers block. But I am back again and on a roll.


End file.
